


Please, Please, Say You Feel it Too

by colormyheartred



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, Friends to Lovers, daddy killian, mommy emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colormyheartred/pseuds/colormyheartred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>modern au; Emma pawns her son off to her neighbor Killian. Romance ensues. (Daddy!Killian feels abound!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. please, please, say you feel it too

**Author's Note:**

> I'm officially going to start moving stories over from tumblr and ff.net, so you may have seen this (and the other stories I'll be posting) before, but you may have not! I hope you enjoy this regardless!

It’s the middle of winter. Ice is a driving hazard and snow falls to the Earth in heaps and mounds. The cold air provides unfair frostbite to her cheeks and worries her to no end.

Emma doesn’t hesitate too much when she stands in front of the neighboring apartment door. Her fourteen month old is tugging at her hair while she balances him on her hip, and he’s babbling quite loudly to her while she hovers her knuckles over the aged wood.

She tries to hush the child, bouncing him a little, but he refuses, much to her chagrin. They’re already basically private enemy number one in the apartment building to most people. She gets noise complaints weekly, despite the fact that she warned people that her child was loud and couldn’t help himself sometimes. That’s part of the reason why she’s already planning on getting the hell out of this apartment complex, just as soon as her lease is up in a few months. 

The door pulls open after she knocks for the third time, and her neighbor stands there in a tight white tee and his faded jeans, looking like he just rolled out of bed with his hair all spiked and his eyes open into just barely slits. His face is unshaven and scruffy, his frown only making her feel worse about the whole thing.

“Swan, what the bloody hell do you want? It’s not even nine in the morning.” 

She grimaces and bounces Henry some more on her hip so he’ll quiet down enough so her neighbor will be able to hear her. “I _know_ , I know, and I’m _so_ sorry, but I just got this emergency phone call. My friend Mary Margaret is having an emotional breakdown right now, _and_ she’s out of power thanks to last night’s storm, and I can’t have him with me while I go try to fix this, so I need you to watch him. Please.” 

Her words come out in a jumbled hurry and he stares at her, then at the loud boy on her hip, and back at her again. She knows how horrible of a neighbor she is. She’s done this to him _multiple_ times already.

But she shouldn’t be blamed for this; he’s the one who told her that he could help if she needed it. _He’s_ the one who said he works from home and would be there if she ever needed _anything_  at all. 

She’s fairly certain he has a thing for her, though he hasn’t acted on it, and she’s glad for that because she can’t do a relationship right now. So yeah, she’s kind of manipulating him with it, but she needs him in this moment more than she’s ever really needed anyone in her life to help her out with anything.

He opens his mouth, his eyes widening slightly as he adjusts to the day. “Swan, I-“

“I’ll bring you cupcakes and pizza later? I can also do your laundry and I’ll pawn him off on someone else next time, but I really need you to help me, Killian.” 

She watches his face as he struggles. She gives him her best puppy dog eyes and he finally caves with a slump of his shoulders and a loud huff. “Fine. I’ll watch him. How long do you expect you’ll be out?” 

They’re already making the handoff as she explains, “A few hours? It’s really hard to tell. Mary Margaret can get really emotional and this sounded _really_ serious.” Killian holds Henry on his hip and she hands him the baby bag after briefly checking the outside pockets. “Okay, thank you so much. You know where everything is, right? He usually gets a nap every few hours- he’s been up for two already- and he doesn’t eat anything except for what’s in the bag.” 

He nods, clearly tired of her explanation already. “I’ve got him, Savior. Go fix your sad friend.” 

Emma smiles a little at his words- this isn’t the first time Mary Margaret has needed her assistance in matters of the heart (as if she has any semblance of knowledge on the matter)- and kisses Henry’s cheek.

“Be good for Killian, Little Duck. I’ll be back in a few hours.” She smiles wider at Killian as she steps back. “Thank you so much! Call if you need anything.” 

He tosses her a weak wave before she turns around. She releases a sigh as she rushes down the creaky old steps, whipping her phone out to call her weepy friend to alert her that she’s on her way. 

— — 

Killian releases a heavy sigh as he sits Henry down on his sofa, dropping the baby bag down on the carpet beside him. He kneels down, looking the boy in the eyes. He lifts his hand to push back the little one’s soft hair. “You’re lucky I’ve got a thing for your mum, Henry. Otherwise you’d be tagging along for a girls day.” 

Henry babbles up at him and it makes Killian smile a little. “What do you say we enjoy the morning, lad? Would you prefer pancakes or…” He reaches into the baby bag, grimacing as he lifts out the baby food. “Bloody hell, she’s making you eat this? I doubt she would feed this to herself.” He stuffs the food back into the bag and then raises his eyebrows at the boy. “All right. Pancakes it is.” 

Killian goes to grab the baby play pen he’d purchased the week before, and sets Henry down in it so he can play with his toys. He’s still got some of the boy’s trucks from their adventurous time last weekend, when he’d gone on a Target run for sake of diapers.

The news plays on low while his skillet sizzles and he contemplates the very predicament he finds himself in today. He was _supposed_ to be catching up on some much needed sleep when Emma had come and dropped Henry on him for the dozenth time this month.

Things with Emma have never been really _clear_. He knows that Emma trusts him enough to watch her child, but he doesn’t know for certain if she feels like he does for her. 

He’s had feelings for her since she moved in a little over three months ago. She’d come knocking, looking apologetic as all get out, brow furrowed and lower lip sucked in between her teeth as she balanced a much smaller baby on her hip. She’d explained her predicament- that she’s a working mother and that her son would likely make quite a bit of noise- and he’d offered his services. Stupidly.

She comes to him at least twice a week with Henry and apologies and bribes, but she never talks to him for _real_. And he wants to know her. 

She talks sometimes about herself as they’re making the exchange at his door. He thinks Mary Margaret is the one who’s seeing her brother David, and the two of them are either dating or are engaged- it’s been hard to tell with how little she tells him. She’s also told him a little about Henry’s father- a man she’s never named- but he knows that the man is an arrogant arse and deserves to not be here with his child.

Killian flops down on the couch with his pancakes and brings Henry up to join him, feeding him with a plastic fork meant for toddlers while he glances at the news.

He works for an online paper, and he’s been lucky to not have any commute, though he does have conference calls quite a bit and having Henry along with him while he’s supposed to be discussing the latest bits of news can prove interesting.

Henry complains with a whine and Killian glances down, giving him a look. “What?” Henry’s big brown eyes blink up at him. “What? Whining doesn’t get you anywhere, Henry Swan.” 

Henry just whines again and Killian sighs, moving the plate from his lap and setting it down on the side table so he can take Henry into his lap. He balances Henry up on his thighs, holding onto his sides. “You’re a little spoiled, aren’t you? Suppose you get that from me.” 

Killian takes a breath, jiggling his legs so that Henry giggles. It makes him smile before he settles Henry down on the floor to play while he finishes his breakfast.

— — 

He sits against the wall in the bathroom, watching as Henry makes noises with his lips, his hair and body soapy wet. Henry had made a thorough mess of his diaper and subsequently a lot of other things that lead them into the bathroom, and thankfully, it turns out, the boy is fond of the water.

Killian’s hands go to his face and then over the top of his head while he releases a pent up breath of exhaustion. He’s had Henry for longer than he’s ever had him before, and it’s not as if he’s a professional baby-sitter or something. He’s got a life and work and commitments- he doesn’t have _time_  for this.

And yet, he does.

“Dadda,” Henry babbles, throwing his arms up.

Killian smiles a little and leans forward, setting his folded arms to the side of the tub with his chin pressed into his flesh. He watches the little boy play with gentleness, wondering when exactly it was that he fell for the wee lad and his small fists and sweet innocence.

After a short while, he wraps Henry in a towel and carries him into the living room to redress him, poking at his sides to make him giggle between occupying his nimble fingers with changing the boy’s diaper and slipping his legs into small pants.

“Dadda,” Henry coos, his fist hitting him in the arm while he leans over him. Killian tilts his head to the side and Henry’s eyes follow him.

“Are you- are you saying that to _me_ , lad?” 

Henry giggles when Killian pokes him in the belly. “Dadda!” 

His heart stutters within his chest and he closes his eyes tight. “Now, I can’t imagine your mum will be very pleased with this development, now, will she?” 

Emma probably won’t know, so Killian resolves he won’t say anything about Henry’s potential first words, and instead he works the lad’s head and arms through a dinosaur shirt he’d bought for him. He pushes Henry’s hair up into a mohawk and chuckles, taking a photo of him before flicking on PBS.

Killian works on some emails while keeping an eye on the little toddling boy, often having to get up and chase him down before he escapes or hurts himself.

They end up lying on the couch together. Henry is curled up on Killian’s chest while he streams some lullabies over the speakers of his laptop.

He rubs his hand over the back of the boy, breathing his scent in deep while he ponders the realities of his life. He’s always wanted a child, though not quite like this. Henry isn’t his and Emma isn’t his, no matter how badly he wishes they were. Emma doesn’t even know what his last name is. She probably thinks its _Neighbor_ or something. 

A gentle knock surprises him and he is careful to set Henry down in his playpen, ensuring that the lad is still asleep before he ventures over to the front of his apartment.

He breathes a relieved sigh when it’s Emma standing on the other side.

“Hi,” she winces a little, “I brought you food?”

“So you did,” He chuckles, nodding as he looks down at her arms. He holds open the door. “Come in. He’s just fallen asleep.”

Her eyes are a little wide and she hesitantly crosses the threshold and sets the boxes down on his counter when he shows her to it.

They stand there, staring at each other for a long few moments. “So how did it go with your friend?” he asks softly.

“Oh,” Emma blinks, shaking her head as if she’d been far and away from him. “It- she’s fine. David cleared it all up. She thought he was cheating, but it turned out he was just figuring out some honeymoon locations.”

He nods, pressing his lips together as he studies her. So Mary Margaret and David are _engaged_. Interesting.

She looks nervous, glancing around his apartment and fidgeting with her fingers in front of her. Killian flicks his tongue over his lower lip. “Would you like to stay and eat with me? I doubt I’ll be able to have this all to myself.” 

Again, she blinks. “Oh, I couldn’t. I should just grab him and go.” 

He shakes his head. “Nonsense, Swan. He’s asleep. You wouldn’t want to wake him.” 

She nods hesitantly. “Okay.” 

Killian grins, a swelling in his chest making him feel loads lighter. He spins and goes to grab dishes. “Would you care for something to drink? I’m afraid I haven’t got much other than milk and water.” 

“Water’s fine,” she says softly.

After fixing them both glasses of water, he shows her to his kitchen table and they sit. The lullaby is still playing gently from his laptop, but he makes no effort to shut it off. Henry sleeps best to music, both he and Emma know about that.

“So,” Killian plops down into his chair, “we’ve been dancing around the subject of each other for quite a while.” He opens up the box of steaming hot pizza and smiles gently at the smell, taking a slice and setting it onto Emma’s plate before giving himself one.

She quirks a brow at him. “I wasn’t aware there was anything we were dancing around.” 

He gives her a teasing look. “Come now, Swan. I’ve been taking your lad off of your hands for weeks now and the most you’ve had to say to me was when you described changing his diaper.” 

Emma bites at her pizza and he eyes her as he goes in on his. She looks jumpy, like a frightened newborn animal, uncomfortable and so deeply afraid that she wants to hurry through her food to go. 

“Allow me to properly introduce myself,” he offers, setting his slice down. “I’m Killian Jones. Resident of apartment 3D,” He smiles cheekily. “I work for an online journal from home. I grew up in London and moved here during university, been here coming on six years now. I sometimes babysit an adorable fourteen month old.” 

She doesn’t respond, just kind of studies him, and then she sits back a little, licking off some sauce from her lips. “Look, Killian, I know you mean well, but I- I can’t _do_  a relationship right now.” 

He furrows his brow. “I’d think you would want to know who I am.” 

“No, I know, that makes sense,” she sighs. “But my track record with men isn’t exactly the best and I’m just- I just don’t want to deal with it right now. I’m busy with work and Henry’s been growing so fast and-“ 

He sighs. “And you’d rather run from me than to get attached to me. I get it.” 

Killian searches her eyes, finding her cold and silent. She looks away after a second and then pushes out of her seat.

"Thank you for taking care of him,” she mutters. She walks away, heading straight for the living area as if she owns the place. He sighs, looking down at his plate with a twist in his gut that makes him suddenly not hungry in the least.

She stares at him on her way out and somehow he knows this is likely the end of his relationship with Henry and Emma Swan.

— — 

Emma winces as she stands at the familiar cracked wooden door, the golden letter and number combination almost identical to her own, but not quite. 

Henry is loud in her ear, whining and fussing, so, so, _so_ upset with the way he must be feeling. She has no other options and she hates herself for doing this after the last time they had come to him for aid, but- he’s the only one she can think of at the moment, and she _knows_  it’s goddamn late, but everything has crashed and burned twice over.

The door opens after her knuckles hit it once and her eyes go wide with relief. 

She doesn’t allow him to speak, not even when his jaw opens up as if he’s going to ask what’s wrong.

“I need you to help me figure out what I’m supposed to do,” she breathes out, tears streaming down her cheeks as she chokes on hiccups. She’s stuttering and a _mess_ , standing there in her dirty sweats with throw- up stains on her shoulder from Henry’s disgust with his dinner earlier. It’s embarrassing and _raw_ , but, again, he’s all she has at the moment.

His concern is immediately written on his face and he holds his door open for her. She carries Henry to the kitchen counter and stops, turning to face her neighbor as the tears start coming in mass exodus. 

“What’s happened?” Killian asks with a furrowed brow.

Already she feels like she can trust him, and she knows it’s stupid of her to put all of her cards out on the table with him, because he’s a man with feelings and things are already sort of confusing between them thanks to her stubbornness a few weeks ago.

Emma shakes her head. “He’s just- he’s _hot_ and he’s been crying for a long time and- and I had a really long day at work and now all I want to do is rest, but I can’t.” Her voice trembles and she throws her head back as the back of her throat aches with tears. “And I’m the worst mother in the world, because I can’t think straight right now and I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” 

Killian frowns and steps closer to her so he can press his palm over Henry’s forehead. Henry’s cries are like nails to the chalkboard now, so loud in her ear, and she’s past exhausted already. It’s almost midnight and she has been awake since five. And freaking Neal called her earlier and she’s had _enough_ of this day.

“Do you have children’s aspirin?” Killian asks gently.

Emma blinks at him and sniffles. “Um, yeah, I think so.”

Killian nods. “Alright. Then why don’t you hand him to me, and you can go grab that and we’ll see if it does the trick?” She takes a shaky breath and his eyes soften as he lifts his hands to cup her face in his palms. "Listen to me, love, it’s going to be alright. You’re not a terrible, horrible mother. You’re tired and I’m sure he is as well. Deep breaths, hm?”

Emma forces herself to do as he says and nods. His fingers wipe at her tears and she takes another breath as his hands fall away again. 

She hands Henry off to him, and it doesn’t help in the least with his screams. Their neighbors must be furious now. She leaves his apartment and crosses the hall for hers.

By the time she returns to Killian’s place, she’s stopped crying, _thankfully_ , and she holds a sippy cup in one hand and the baby aspirin in her other hand.

Killian is bouncing Henry a little, poking his sides and murmuring something to him when she sneaks into the apartment. He smiles over at her softly and they work together to give the fussing toddler medicine.

“There we are, lad,” Killian soothes, rubbing Henry’s belly with his large hand. Henry hiccups and Killian kisses the crown of her boy’s head, something she finds far too endearing. Her neighbor looks at her. “Would you like to stay awhile? If it would make you feel better?”

Emma nods slightly and Killian pulls on a soft smile before showing her to his couch, where they sit. Henry cuddles against Killian with ease.

“He’s probably just got a bit of a cold,” Killian tells her. “It’s nothing to worry yourself over so badly, Swan.” 

She blinks a few times and manages a weak smile. “How do you know so much about kids?” 

Killian hesitates. He lifts a hand to scratch at the place under his ear, and his cheeks flush red. “Erm… over the past few months, when you’d drop him off with me, I started getting curious, I suppose. I’m not a professional child care expert by any means.” 

Emma tilts her head, a genuine teasing smile filling her lips. “You bought baby books, didn’t you?” 

He opens his mouth as he looks over at her and then releases a deep sigh as he looks down at Henry, who grabs a fist of his gray tee. “So what if I did?” 

She laughs, maybe for the first time in weeks, and it makes him smile, even if he’s embarrassed and there’s so much unspoken between them. He glances over at her again. “He’s going to be fine, love. Don’t you worry.”

Emma presses the side of her head into his couch and breathes, watching her son in the arms of the neighbor who has been nothing short of wonderful in the time she’s been here.

It doesn’t take long for Henry to fall asleep against Killian. His little chest rises and falls, his breaths loud. Killian smiles over at her, “Aspirin did the trick, I’d say.”

She hums and reaches out to stroke Henry’s hair back. “You dropped everything at midnight to help us. Why?”

“I’ve missed you,” he tells her, searching her face. “I’ve missed Henry in my apartment and you at my door with this or that as an excuse.” 

Emma sighs. “Killian, that was a burden to you. I only paid you in food.” 

“Bloody good food,” he insists, “Look, I’ve lived a long time on my own. It was nice getting to spend however much time with the two of you that I was able to. It was never a burden, Swan. If anything, it brought me out from the edge.” 

She furrows her brow. “The edge.” 

He nods. “Aye.” He licks his lips and straightens a little on his couch, his hold on her son strong and fatherly, almost. “Before the two of you, I’d been pretty bum arsed lazy. Drank too much and hated even the idea of friendship, so I worked from home.” 

“But you still do,” Emma interjects. He hums.

“I do, but I believe you’ve missed the point of what I’m trying to say.” 

She can already sense that this is going someplace uncomfortable and unsafe. She winces, shaking her head. “No, Killian, don’t tell me I’ve changed you somehow, that my dropping Henry off to spend time with you made you see the light or some bull, because this thing we have- it’s not- it’s not like that.” 

“I realize relationships are scary,” he tells her softly. “I know that better than anyone. But I’m just- I want to have the chance to see you both more often.” 

She swallows and drops her gaze to her lap where she fidgets with her fingers. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea, Killian.” 

“Swan,” he sighs. “Please. I’ve gotten to know Henry over the past few months and I- I quite care for him.” 

She feels for him in this moment, because she can tell he’s telling her the whole, complete truth. “Okay. I’ll bring him over the next time I need help.” 

A smile fills his cheeks. “Thank you.” She nods a little and avoids his gaze. “So how was your day?”

She snorts. “My ex called me today and I’ve been a mess since. Not to mention this little monster.”

He just stares at her in that caring way, with warm eyes and a little apologetic smile. “He must’ve hurt you terribly, then.”

“You could say that,” Emma sighs. She presses her head to his couch cushion again, facing him. “He promised me forever and then he took it all away.”

Killian reaches over and takes her hand in a friendly gesture. “Don’t think you owe him anything, Swan.”

“I don’t.” Emma promises.

He smiles softly, a twinge of sadness filling his eyes as they sit in silence. He breaks the quiet after a minute. “The last woman I loved was taken in a car accident, so I guess today wasn’t my day either.” She frowns, immediately feeling awful for him, but he takes the hand from her and holds it up. “Don’t tell me you’re sorry. It’s been near four years. I’ve since moved past her. Its taken time, but I have.”

Henry curls a little closer to Killian and she nibbles at her lip because her son has found comfort in this man, so why shouldn’t she? He’s kind and he’s never once denied her anything. There’s no reason to not trust him.

“Thank you,” she whispers. “For this. For helping me with him.”

“Always, Swan.”

— — 

They fall into a routine. A nice routine. A fun routine.

She gives Killian Henry every few days and she and Killian sometimes talk, more comfortably than before with each day that passes them by. He’s sweet and funny and he cooks her food sometimes when she has long days at work, which is almost _too much_. A few times, they’ve fallen asleep on her couch together after sharing a meal at her place, and those nights _especially_ feel  _too much_ , with his sleepy smiles and his gravelly voice come the morning after.

He’s her friend. He’s the guy she calls up or goes to when something in her apartment breaks. He’s the guy who she can leave Henry with when she has to go out in a rush. And he doesn’t seem to mind their friendship for what it is.

Sometimes he stays over at her apartment because he’s been playing with Henry for too long and the two boys fall asleep on her couch. She doesn’t have the guts to wake him up, not when he looks like _that_ , so comfortable and at home and having no care in the world but her little boy.

So, she pulls a blanket just high enough that it covers Henry’s back and brushes back Killian’s hair before slipping into her bedroom for sleep herself.

That is the case for the fifth of February.

Killian had come over to have dinner, offering up some sandwiches he’d picked up while he was out. They’d sat together around her kitchen table eating with most of the windows cracked as the evening sun set, providing a sweet orange glow to her place and a warmth seeped into her chest.

Because somehow, without her really ever noticing, Killian Jones has become a part of her family.

She throws her hair up and leaves her bedroom to discover that the boys are sitting up on the couch. Killian looks like crap, his eyes squinty and his hair wild and unruly, but he smiles over at her just the same.

“Ah, morning, Swan. Apologies for falling asleep. I hadn’t meant to intrude.”

She shakes her head, laughing a little. “That’s what you keep telling me. Maybe I should get you a bed and you can sleep in Henry’s room.”

He chuckles, his smile sweet and just for her, and she hears Henry chattering quietly from his lap. The television is on low when Killian gets up from her couch. She goes to start her coffee machine and sighs softly.

It’s her day off today, and that’s part of the reason she let Killian stay. Otherwise, she would have had to tell him to go back home so that there wouldn’t be an awkward morning after like there has been a few times with him already.

“You’ve got today off, then?” Killian asks.

She hums as she goes to grab her favorite mug and the one he always uses. “I’ll probably clean the apartment today.”

Killian chuckles. “The lad is quite messy, isn’t he?”

Emma sighs. “Yeah. I haven’t had much time to do any light cleaning thanks to him. May as well try to purge the place now while I have the energy.”

She pours them each coffees as he comes to stand by the counter and she hands him his with a little smile. “Much obliged.”

“You’re welcome.”

After she adds some sugar and cream, she joins him on her sofa, and they sip in silence while Henry plays with his Legos that Killian bought for him.

“You know how I’ve been applying for jobs?” Emma asks him. She clutches her coffee between her hands as she looks over at him.

He nods as he lowers his mug from his mouth. He pulls his lips between his teeth. “Aye. Have you found one?”

Emma smiles a little, then looks down at the boy sitting on the floor. “I got offered a position in a town in Maine. The hours are better and they’ll let me have weekends.”

She turns hesitantly to Killian and his eyes are bright. “Really?” She nods. “That’s wonderful, Swan. You deserve it. You’ve worked hard.”

Emma winces, the beating inside of her chest warning her of making a mistake. “You really think I should go?”

He nods. “It’ll be what’s best for both of you.”

She stares at him quietly for a few moments and Henry toddles up to him. “Dadda?”

Killian sets his mug down on the side table and reaches for Henry, pulling him up into his lap. She watches them and a sick feeling twists in her gut.

He’s so nice and handsome, and he’s wonderful with Henry. She would be a _fool_  to leave.

Henry giggles loudly while Killian tickles his belly. A big smile fills Killian’s cheeks and it only makes her feel worse, because this man is in love with her son and she’s sure her son feels the same for him.

Emma slides a little closer to Killian after she sets her mug down and presses her cheek against his shoulder, needing to feel even just a little comfort from him as she contemplates her next move.

After a few moments, his arm goes around her and she feels his lips against her head.

— — 

She enlists the help of Killian when it comes time to move, two days before Valentine’s Day. She’d ask David and Mary Margaret, but they are both working the day of moving. They both promise to come help her unpack on the weekend, however, which somehow works for her. She’d rather have Killian help her than her older brother and his fiancée anyway.

Thankfully, Killian’s pick up truck is fully equipped for the move, and he helps her get all of their crap downstairs and out to their cars. Henry stays with another neighbor of theirs while they work, so it moves faster than it would if they had to maneuver around him.

When it’s all over, and they’re standing in her naked city apartment, she releases a breath. “Well, that’s part of it.” 

He chuckles as he sips at his water bottle. “Aye.” 

Henry rests on her hip, his head in her shoulder. “Want to say goodbye to this place, Kid? We’re going to a new house now.” 

She waves at the apartment so that he copies her. “Bye bye,” he murmurs. Emma laughs softly and kisses his head.

Emma takes one last look around and nods. “It’s been a good run.” She meets Killian’s eyes. “I don’t regret living here.” 

He has a gentle look around and smiles at her slightly. “I’m glad you did.” 

Her heart squeezes in her chest and she finds that as the time draws closer, she’s becoming more and more restless about the move. It isn’t that she is absolutely connected to this apartment or her job here. It’s- it’s _him_. _He’s_ making her not want to leave.

“Maine will be a new adventure,” she says. “Hopefully it’ll last longer than this one did.” 

He only nods in response.

— — 

It is close to ten at night when they finally show up at the apartment in Storybrooke, Maine. The town is quiet and lonely, but it exudes calmness even in the dark of night that is soothing. 

She smiles a little when she enters the loft apartment, taking a deep breath as she looks around. It’s cute and _nice_ , really nice. 

“And this was less than your old place?” Killian asks as they survey the place. Emma laughs lightly.

“Yeah.” 

He huffs. “I might have to consider moving in across the hall.” She gives him a coy look and he chuckles lowly. “Come on, then. Let’s get your beds set up for the night.” 

And so they do. Well, Killian does most of the work while she unloads her Bug of the little things she’d decided they might need for the night. When Killian finishes, they manage to get Henry out of his car seat and into his bed without waking him up. They high five with big smiles on their faces before leaving him in his own bedroom for the night.

They walk out into the living area and she checks her phone for the time. “Oh, shoot. It’s midnight, Killian, I’m so sorry-“

“Don’t be, love,” he insists. He smiles reassuringly at her. “I’ll go check and see about Granny’s for a spare room.” 

“Okay,” Emma gives him a small smile.

She finds that she’s memorizing his each and every feature, already missing him before he leaves her apartment.

She lies on her bed in her new bedroom and stares over at the window that looks out at the main street of Storybrooke, dark with the exception of some city street lights.

In the morning, he’ll come back and they’ll finish unloading. And then that will be it. He’ll be gone and out of her life completely. He won’t be across the hall for her to drop Henry on. He won’t be there on weekends with extra pancakes and hot cocoa just when she craves it most. He won’t be there to help fix broken odds and ends. He won’t be there, _period_ , and it makes her ache.

She likes being around him, and she _hates_  that she rejected his attempts at friendship early on, only to keep him held at a distance when they did become friends. She wants _more_ than that. But it’s too late, because in the morning, he’s going to go back to the city and she’s going to get settled in here.

She imagines what he’s doing as she lies there in her bed, wonders if he’s thinking about her and about all of this _stuff_  that’s gone unspoken between them. She is. Analyzing every moment, every interaction, wishing she’d held his hand for longer or hugged his waist just a little tighter. Wishing she could’ve gone on a date with him, and ended up cascading into the rabbit hole that is falling in love.

Or maybe she’s already there. Maybe all of those late night visits and cute texts of Henry wearing hats at Target or times he’d just come to tell her about the story he couldn’t finish, or the times they’d gone to do laundry together; maybe they were all stepping stones. Maybe she doesn’t need to date him for her to know how she feels about him.

She is uneasy as she falls asleep, and wakes to the sound of her son chattering into the baby monitor.

Emma pulls her hair up into a messy bun and walks out into the living area, stopping with a quickening heart rate when she realizes that all of her furniture has been moved in already.

Boxes are piled up and furniture is sort of haphazardly placed. Her heart stutters, panic settling in her chest as she goes to Henry. She doesn’t find a clock to check the time, but it doesn’t feel like it’s _late_. The sun is warm streaming in through windows, and when she opens Henry’s bedroom door, she finds him happily bouncing.

His room has been fully furnished as well. His toys everywhere and his clothing boxes have been set down by the rocking chair. She frowns, her brows knitting together as she goes to grab her boy. “Hey, Little Duck, what happened last night? Did Killian come and finish?” 

Henry giggles at her and she kisses his cheek as she carries him out into the main living space. Her front door opens at that moment and she gapes like a fish when Killian steps inside with a lamp in his hand. 

His eyes widen slightly before he smiles at her. “Morning, Swan.”

“Killian, what are you doing here? I thought you’d come by later.” 

“Aye,” he chuckles. He sets the lamp down on her coffee table, and then shrugs at her. “But apparently in this town, blocking the road is frowned upon. I’ve been asked to either unload or get lost. I would’ve woken you, but it’s just barely seven and I know you didn’t get much sleep last night any way.” 

Emma frowns at that. “And you did all of this.” 

He nods. “Well, I’ve still got the couch. I figure I could use your muscles for that.” 

She just stares at him, unsure about what she should do or say. This is happening much faster than she’d like. He’s leaving in maybe an hour and she hasn’t even figured out how to say goodbye.

“Okay. I should feed him first, but after that, I can help.” 

Killian smiles and nods. “Aye. That sounds like it’ll work.” 

She takes a soft breath. “Want to go grab something at the diner or something?” 

He crosses the room to stand in front of her and smiles in that boyish way, tilting his head just a little. He’s frustrating her immensely with the way his scruff falls toward his neck, how his blue eyes shine down at her. “I’d like that.” 

— — 

Sitting in the booth at Granny’s, Emma has to catch her breath. They’re eating pancakes and drinking coffee, and Henry is sitting beside Killian on his insistence.

Her two boys are turned toward each other, and Henry has a mouthful of pancakes while he stands in the booth, determinedly staring at her former neighbor. Killian’s eyes crinkle in the corners as he smiles at her son in that head- over- heels- in- love sort of way she’s seen him give Henry time and time again.

And it hurts. Henry probably won’t remember Killian, but Killian will most certainly remember Henry. 

“Is that good, lad?” Killian asks, handing him his cup. Henry nods and then decides to sit while he drinks his water. He’s going to be two in six months and it absolutely kills her, because he’s growing so damn fast. “Are you alright, love?” 

She snaps her gaze to Killian’s and it makes a smile curve up on his lips. “Yeah. Sorry. I was just thinking.” 

He hums. “You seem to be doing a lot of that lately.” 

Emma shrugs. “A lot to think about.” She lifts a bite to her lips and he just studies her thoughtfully for a moment before sipping at his coffee. “He’s going to be two soon.” 

“Aye,” Killian sighs. “He’s growing fast, isn’t he?” 

“Yeah,” Emma exhales, watching as Henry picks up a piece of banana to pop it into his mouth. 

“Perhaps I’ll have to come visit for his party.” 

She gives Killian a tight smile. “Yeah. He’d love that.” 

They walk back to her apartment together, like a little family unit. Henry is in Killian’s arms while the two talk about Henry’s dinosaur shirt and she just admires the way Killian has seamlessly folded himself into their little family unit with a heavy heart and a racing mind.

They let Henry play in his room while they move the couch inside, and when it’s over they just smile weakly at each other. 

“Is this a good spot for it?” he asks, gesturing to where they’ve set it down.

Emma nods. “Yeah. If it’s not, I can just push it around. Not a big deal. Was there anything else we needed to grab?” 

He shakes his head. “I moved everything else this morning.” 

She hums and they stand there in quiet.

Emma sucks in a breath. “Well, I guess you should get going then.” He nods in agreement. She tips her head toward Henry’s bedroom. “Want to say goodbye?” 

Killian just nods and Emma leads him to Henry’s bedroom. He’s playing with his Legos on the floor, and he smiles up when Killian squats down.

Henry holds out a block that Killian gently sets aside.

“No, my boy, I can’t play. I’ve got to go home now.” 

Henry doesn’t seem to understand, though he sets his block down and goes to stand in front of Killian. “Dadda bye bye?” 

“Aye,” Killian breathes, studying Henry’s features to remember them. He reaches up and strokes over Henry’s head of hair and smiles gently. “Be _so_ good for your mum, Henry. Don’t get your sticky fingers in her hair.” 

Henry allows Killian a hug. Killian’s eyes squeeze shut and she feels like crying when she notices tears in his own eyes as he releases the little boy. “I love you, Henry. Don’t forget that. Alright?“

Henry giggles when Killian pokes him in the nose. The man studies the little boy for a moment longer, then pushes himself up and sighs as he steps out into the hallway with her. 

Her heart feels like it’s breaking and she’s choking on her words as she walks with him toward the front door. “Um… thank you, Killian. For everything. For helping with the move and for watching him as much as you did. It meant a lot to me.” 

He smiles weakly in response. “It was my honor, Swan.” 

They stand there, unmoving and close, for too long, just staring at one another. Her eyes are still full of tears and she struggles with letting him _go_ , the pain clenching tight in her belly. “I- Killian, if things were different and I stayed, I- we-“ 

She can’t finish her thought.

He nods. “I know.” 

Emma watches him start to turn and charges into him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Her eyes shut. “I’m sorry I was so closed off, Killian. You were so good to us.” 

Killian doesn’t answer her until she pulls back and his hands rest on her forearms lightly. “I have loved every minute of what we had.”

She nods as she searches his eyes. She wants more, but how is she supposed to just say that? She’s here and he’s there and- there’s no time to just blurt out how she feels when he’s basically already out the door.

“Me too.”

His eyes scream the words she wants to speak to him, but they get caught in her throat, and they must get caught in his, because neither of them say it. He pulls her into him once more and kisses her forehead.

“You’ll be wonderful, Emma,” he tells her. He pulls back and she shakes her head.

“How do you know?”

“I’m a fan of every part of you.” He tells her with a smile. And it feels more like a shot through her heart than anything ever has.

Then he goes. And it’s then that she realizes that she has made a huge mistake.

— — 

She acts as fast as she can. She gets Henry and stumbles past towers of unopened boxes, barely remembering that she needs her keys as she flees from her brand new apartment. If she can find Killian on the road, somehow, maybe she can stop this from happening.

The drive back to whence she came takes what feels like an eternity going speed limit, and when she arrives in the city, it’s already night. Henry is asleep and she’s been running on anxiety-riddled adrenaline for hours now.

She carries her son up the rickety old steps, and for what she hopes is the last time, Emma finds herself standing in front of the old wooden door with golden text.

“Please don’t be asleep,” she mutters to herself, wincing as she raps her knuckles on the wood.

She waits after knocking once and her heart pounds against her ribcage. She needs him to be home. Why isn’t he answering his door? She needs to tell him how she feels.

Again, she knocks, but Killian doesn’t answer.

Her heart sinks to her gut and she feels like crying, because she doesn’t know where he could be. And all she wants to do is _tell_ _him_.

Emma knocks again, catching her breath into her lungs. She bounces Henry nervously on her hip and mutters under her breath a prayer, because she drove all the way here, and she’s not going to be able to turn right back around and drive back in the middle of the night with Henry. She hasn’t eaten in what feels like forever and she’s exhausted from the day she’s had.

He _has_ to be home by now. She’d given him maybe a twenty-minute head start with all the wrangling she had to do with Henry.

Again, Emma knocks, her hand curling into an angry fist as she practically starts to beat down his door.

He doesn’t answer.

Emma kicks his door and turns around, biting her lip to keep from screaming. She presses her back to it and clamps her eyes shut while her chest heaves.

This hurts more than being rejected in person. All she wanted to do was tell him how she feels and he’s not even here.

“Swan?”

Her eyes open and she swivels to see him standing there, a furrowed brow and his jaw agape. She swears her heart leaves her chest she’s so relieved.

“Killian,” she breathes, a smile finding her lips. He gives her a confused look.

“Why’ve you come back? Have you forgotten something?”

Emma studies his face and takes a steeling breath. “I forgot to tell you something.”

Again, he looks confused, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes. “You have my phone number.”

She nods. “I do. But I needed to do this in person.”

He seems to get the gravity of her oncoming admission. His expression softens as he nods to let her speak.

“I- Killian, I- I can’t not see you every day, because I’ll miss you too badly and you’re so good with Henry and-“ She stops herself and takes a breath. “I was wrong. You’re good. You’re not like other guys.”

He stares at her when she stops talking and she feels weight press against her shoulders, a realization that maybe he doesn’t feel the same way very real against her chest.

“What are you saying, Swan?” he asks softly.

Emma shakes her head. “I don’t know, Killian. I just know that I don’t want to be in Maine unless you’re there with me.” He blinks at her. She starts recoiling, moving back slightly. “I know, I’m  _insane_ and you might not feel the same way about me, but I just needed to tell you that I like you. I really, _really_ like you.

“And I’m going to miss you like crazy. All of those nights you spent on my couch with Henry, and those mornings you showed up unannounced to make breakfast- and- and _everything_. I’m going to miss everything and it hurts like hell because I have no idea how to tell you how I feel about you. I- I want you to be there with us. I want _you_.”

He lunges forward then, his palms going to her cheeks as his lips press to hers. For a moment, she’s stunned, but his lips are soft and a sigh escapes her lips as the weight pulls off of her being. He feels the same. _He feels the same._

Killian kisses her thoroughly before he rests his forehead to hers, their breaths warm and deep.

“Perhaps I’ll see about the apartment across the hall.” She laughs, making him join her, and then his eyes find hers, sparking and bright. “I quite like you as well, just so you’re aware, Swan. I hadn’t wanted to say anything for fear of rejection again.” Her lips curl up into a sweet smile before he nuzzles her nose as if he never wants to part from her. “It’s near midnight. What do you say we get some sleep? In the morning we can figure out the logistics.”

“As long as you make heart shaped pancakes in honor of Valentine’s Day and murmur sweet nothings into my ear.”

He chuckles. “Always, love.”

She smiles into his kiss and nibbles at her lip when they part again. When she looks up at him, he smiles at her, and she knows that for once in her life, everything will be truly okay.


	2. unspoken and wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian’s relationship starts to get a little bumpy as they get settled into Storybrooke.

On Henry’s second birthday, Emma wakes up to the scent of pancakes and coffee. Her bed is cozy and warm, but when she stretches her arm out, instead of hitting a soft head of hair, she finds a pillow. With a sigh, she stretches and opens her eyes.

It’s been about six months of living in Storybrooke and everyday feels like a fairytale, to be quite honest.

She and Killian had decided that living together would be easiest, but he’d been insistent that he be a _gentleman_ and had slept in the guest bedroom for the first two months of their newly established dating relationship. 

They went on dates and he’d kiss her at her bedroom door before bidding her goodnight. It was sweet, but not nearly as sweet as finally getting to share a bed and be more intimately involved than ever before.

Sometimes, as she’s sitting at the dining table with Henry and an art project or storybook, while Killian’s cleaning dishes in the kitchen, and the TV is on low from the other room, she’s reminded of the way things used to be. Things used to be impossible, with Killian a hall apart from her, with distance and longing a valley between them. She’s so much more than grateful that things have changed for the better.

He’s more than what she imagined he could be. He stays home with Henry and they all get to spend a lot of time together. It’s refreshing. Being in a relationship where she isn’t uncomfortable or pushed away only to be tugged right back in feels  _great_. She feels like an actual adult now.

Emma slips out of her bed and throws on her favorite borrowed shirt from Killian and pads out into the living area. He’s standing by the stove with his eyes on the pan in front of him and she glances over at the clock to find that it’s just barely seven. She sneaks up behind him to wrap her arms around his waist.

“Hi.” 

She sneaks up on her toes when he pivots around and tilts his head a little to meet him for a tiny kiss. “Morning, love.” 

She bites at her lip before kissing his back when he turns back around. “Are you ready for the party?” 

“More than,” he says it as if he’s smiling. He tilts his head toward the coffee machine. “Made some coffee.” 

She finds her mug already out and has to smile as she pours herself some caffeine. She sits on the kitchen island when she finishes preparing her morning fix and crosses her ankles as she sips.

“He’s _two_ today,” Emma bemuses. Killian lifts an eyebrow at her after he flips some more pancakes onto a plate. He switches the stove off and steps over to her, settling his hands on her thighs. 

She looks at him and she pulls her lip into her mouth just thinking about how different her life had been two years ago. It had been awful. She’d been alone and carrying The Asshole’s child only made her feel like not wanting to try anymore. But Henry had come out a squealing red skinned and fuzzy headed tiny, little innocent boy, and she felt like she could make the best of the dreary situation she’d been put in.

Now she’s living in an apartment with a man who cares for her and that crying banshee is now a _toddler_. He knows a lot of words for his age and he keeps them on their toes, running around and giggling half of the day away. 

“He is a wonderful little lad,” Killian affirms. His words are like honey to her ears and she sets her coffee down on the counter so she can wrap her arms around his neck. He tilts his head at her. “And I’m proud to have met him.” 

She smiles at him softly. “You’re a good daddy, Killian. Thank you for being that for him.” 

He parts his lips and a little embarrassed flush fills his cheeks. She laughs as her fingers tangle into his hair, pulling him closer. “Always, Swan,” he murmurs. 

Killian barely kisses her before they’re alerted that Henry has awoken. His voice is clear and loud, as it always is, and it makes Killian sigh a little as he presses his forehead to her shoulder. She laughs. “Go get him, Daddy. I’ll get the table ready.” 

He kisses her cheek as he steps back and she smiles softly at him, though she sees something in his eyes that makes her have some pause. 

She shakes it off as she goes about getting the table ready for breakfast and breaks out into an excited smile when Killian carries Henry into the living space. “Mama I’m two!” 

She giggles. “Yes, you are, Little Duck.” 

Henry smiles at Killian, who kisses him on the forehead before helping him into his chair at the table. Henry chatters on about being two and about what’s going to happen for his party while Emma starts cutting up his pancakes.

Killian’s face is hard to read. He’s smiling, but his eyes are sad, almost. 

“Uncle David is coming with Aunt Mary Margaret,” Emma tells Henry, “so we’re going to have your party with them later, okay?”

“Okay,” Henry chirps. She gives him his fork and kisses him on the head. 

“Love you, Buddy.”

“Love you, Momma.” Henry’s little voice warms her chest. She sits in her chair beside him and looks up at Killian. He’s cutting into his pancakes with a tiny furrow in his brow. 

“You okay?” Emma asks. He looks up at her and nods. 

“Aye.” His smile is unconvincing. “I’m fine, love.”

She lets him go because Henry asks her about the cake he helped bake yesterday, and because she knows Killian won’t tell her unless he’s ready to. That’s just who he is. 

— — 

He puts up decorations while Henry plays on the floor and Emma tidies up the apartment for their guests. This is a big event for them to be celebrating together, not six months after starting their relationship. He loves them both, now more than ever, and it’s probably why he’s suddenly troubled. 

He steps down from the ladder with the roll of tape in his hand and his eyes set on the string precariously carrying the blue and white triangles. “Is this where you’d like it, Swan?”

She turns and studies the banner. “Um, yeah, that’s good.” A smile fills her cheeks and she drops one of Henry’s trucks into his living room toy bin. After she straightens out, she goes to him and presses her palm to his heart. Her smile turns into a worried frown. “What’s on your mind, Killian?”

He takes a breath, shaking his head. “Nothing terrible, my love.” He forces a smile. “We’ve got everything pulled together for the party, aye?”

Emma studies his face in her interrogation sort of way and then glances around their living room. “Yeah. I think so.”

They’ve decorated for Henry’s birthday in the theme of pirates, because somehow their boy has taken a liking to them. It’s all his fault, really, because he’s the one who introduced him to those Disney cartoons and bought him several pirate ships and toys. 

Emma smiles. “I got you something to wear, _Captain_.”

He furrows his brow. “Whatever could that be?”

His Swan laughs as she goes into the kitchen. She rummages through a bag and pulls out a plastic hook.

He lets out a laugh. “What, do you want me to be Captain Hook? With the perm and curly mustache? Is that how you see me, Swan?”

Emma shrugs. “I dunno. Maybe you could be the devilishly handsome version.”

He smirks and crosses the room to take the plastic hook from her. He puts it on his left hand and sashays it around a bit, raising his eyebrows flirtatiously. "D'you think I’m devilishly handsome, Emma?“

She rolls her eyes. "What do you think?”

He opens his mouth to tease her when there’s a knock at the front door. She goes for it and Henry starts running around excitedly even before she pulls the door open. 

David and Mary Margaret are on the other side, smiling and giving Emma warm hugs. 

Killian sets the hook back down on the counter and slides his hands into his jeans pockets as he stands waiting for her family to enter their apartment. Henry excitedly bounces when David says hello to him, giving him a high five before scurrying over to Emma’s side.

David grins warmly upon seeing him. “Hey, Killian, how are you doing?”

“I’m well, mate,” Killian smiles kindly. David comes to stand by him, meeting him for a welcoming handshake. “How are things with you and the missus?”

David grins, glancing over at his newlywed wife, who laughs with Emma over something Henry’s saying. “They’re great, Killian. They really are. Everyday is like a dream with her.”

Killian finds himself looking at Emma, at the way she smiles so brightly, at the way her hair cascades over her shoulders like a waterfall, and he can’t help but know exactly what David means. 

“I’m glad for you.” Killian says, looking back at Emma’s older foster brother. David claps him on the shoulder. 

“So when are you going to finally seal the deal with my sister?” Killian opens his mouth and stutters until David laughs. “I’m kidding, Killian. I’m just saying that things between you seem to be going well.”

Killian relaxes. "Aye. They are.” When he looks over, Emma smiles back at him. “They’re going very well.”

He hates to even consider those years he’d spent in mourning before her, before _this_. Once upon a time, he’d spent a few birthdays curled up in his bathtub nursing an entire bottle of rum. He’d cried, because his only family and friends were dead or gone away. All he’d had was himself. All he’d had was his work.

But now, he has Emma and Henry, and with them he has David and Mary Margaret. It’s like starting fresh with Emma, living in this new town where they’re both free to become who they want to be in the safety of the fact that no one can judge them for who they are.

“You make her happy,” David continues in a low tone, making Killian turn. “That’s what I like to see. She’s been through a lot in her life. You know, with Neal, we’d thought-“ David shakes his head and cuts himself off. “I’m just glad she has you now, Killian.”

— — 

After the party, which was a raging success, Henry crashes down from a sugar high in Killian’s lap, so he brings the boy to his bedroom and lies him down into his new big boy bed. It was a “gift" from he and Emma, but Henry had been ecstatic about having it, so it had been a technical success after all of their worrying that he might not see it as a present.

He leaves him with a kiss to his forehead and closes the door gently. 

David, Mary Margaret, and the few other guests that Emma had invited have gone for the night, and he’s quite tired after a day of celebrations and talking with everyone. He goes into the living room where most of the decorations still remain up and presents scatter the floor, and lies down on the couch with a sigh. He presses his hands to his face and then slips them up into his hair. 

It’s been nearly six months with them and he’s not sure he’ll ever get used to the comfort that this couch provides him. The feeling in his chest is _home_ and he loves it.

He hears Emma slamming a something in the hall bathroom, her voice angry, and it takes him a moment to realize that it must be Neal. The bastard calls her sometimes in a drunken haze, or not, and chastises her over Henry and what happened between him and Emma. He always gets furious after the arse calls and Emma tells him about it. 

Emma comes out from the bathroom a moment later and sighs. “Killian?”

He tosses his arm up and gives her a wave. “Right here, love,”

Emma comes into the living room and he notices her lip trembling. He slides back against the couch and she joins him, her face to him and her legs between his, her toes brushing against his calves. He takes her hand with a practiced ease and presses a lingering kiss to her forehead.

“He wanted to know if I could send him a picture of him.”

Killian shuts his eyes as he buries his nose into her hair. “Don’t give him anything.”

“I won’t,” her voice is small. 

“Good. He doesn’t deserve anything after all he’s done to you.”

Emma snuggles closer to him. He holds her tighter, kissing her head before moving back to meet her eyes. 

“I told him to stop calling,” Emma says. “I told him about you.”

He smiles a little. “Did you tell him I would be more than willing to kick his sorry arse if he ever tried to find you?”

She laughs a tiny bit. “I told him I’ve moved on and I’m happy and you’re more than he ever was in everything.” He studies her features wordlessly for a few moments. She frowns. “What?”

“What?" 

She gives him a look. "You’ve been acting weird today. Tell me what’s going on.”

“I-” he shuts his mouth and shakes his head. “I’m just- I’ve been considering the future. Our future.”

Emma’s eyes widen slightly and her cheeks flush as she looks at his chest. “Oh.”

He sighs and closes his eyes when she gets off of the couch. Her presence almost painfully noticeable when she goes away. He hates it when she gets like this, all closed off and quiet without explanation.

He follows her into their bedroom, finding her sitting on the edge of the bed. He kneels down in front of her and takes her hand between his. 

Killian stares up at her, trying to catch her gaze. She refuses him, instead looking over at the pattern of their comforter. "You are the very best thing that has happened to me in an incredibly long time, Emma.“

She looks afraid when she finally looks down at him. "Then don’t do this.”

He furrows his brows in confusion. “Do what?”

She shakes her head. “Don’t break up with me. I couldn’t- I love you, Killian, and I don’t want to ever lose you.”

He laughs out of shock, shaking his own head. She looks confused. “Break up with you? No, Emma, I want to- I want-” Her expression shifts into panicked relief. “Someday, I dunno when, or if it’s even possible, but I want us to be a proper family. I want to adopt Henry so there isn’t any question about whose he is.”

Emma blinks out some tears, nodding as she squeezes his hand. A smile crosses her lips and she wipes at her cheeks. “Of course you do.” 

Killian lifts her hand to his lips and kisses her fingers. “I love you. I’m not going anywhere as long as it’s alright with you.” 

— — 

Henry cuddles in bed between he and Emma one morning during the summer after a long night of fussing because of a scary thunderstorm. He’d been sobbing and murmuring for them through the baby monitor and they had both been too weak to deny him, as they nearly always are.

Killian smiles over top of Henry’s sleeping form at Emma. It’s morning now, and the storm has long since passed, but her alarm went off and Henry had kneed him in his sleep, so they’re both exhausted and just barely awake.

“I have to go to work,” she whispers. “But I don’t want to.” 

He chuckles lowly. “We’ll be here when you get back.” Emma pouts out her lip and he swears he could not love her more than right now. He laughs again. “Perhaps we’ll come bring you lunch, then.” 

A smile fills her cheeks and she reaches over her son to cup his cheek. “Love you.“

“I love you.” He takes her hand to kiss her palm through a deep, tired sigh. She reluctantly gets out of their bed and he watches as she goes to grab her outfit before slipping into the bathroom.

He returns his focus to the boy curled up beside him. Henry’s eyes are shut and his breathing is loud and harsh through his nose, his limbs haphazardly tossed about his body. He’s gentle and peaceful asleep, and Killian reaches in to brush back his soft dark hair before his eyes close on their own volition.

They open again when Emma’s hand comes in contact with his arm. He looks at her tiredly and she leans in to kiss him. “Grilled cheese and onion rings, please.”

He smiles against her lips and kisses her again. “You speak as if you know I’ll come deliver your lunch.“

She hums as she meets his eyes. “You love me too much to deny me a visit.”

He can’t help but widen his grin. “You’re right. I do.” Killian reaches out to take her hand. “I’ll see you later, my love.” 

Her smile is sweet as she thumbs over the back of his hand. Staring at her now, it just floods over him in waves. He loves her, he _loves her_ , _he loves her_. And she loves him.

They are in love and he isn’t a sad, broken man anymore. 

Emma releases his hand and then smooths over Henry’s head with a little warm smile. She kisses Killian once more before going to stand in the doorway.

She bites her lip. “Try to get a little more sleep.” 

He nods, breathing in deep as his arm goes around Henry. “I’ll do my best.” 

Emma’s smile is delicate and warm as she offers him a little wave. He waves back, the beating in his chest an all-consuming rhythm repeating her name again and again. He swears it’s saying her name. Has been for a long time now. There’s nothing else that has his heart wrapped so firmly in its grasp but Emma, so it would be wrong of his heart to not pump blood only meant for her.

Henry stirs a little in his sleep and Killian’s grasp on the boy tightens as the toddler moves in toward him. He allows himself to fall asleep again with his boy’s breathing in his ears and his heart overflowing with contentment that this is the place he belongs.

— — 

By the time lunch rolls around, Killian has Henry coloring at the kitchen table. He has most of his work done for the day, and in a few weeks he’s going to have to fly out to New York in order to meet with the main editors about numbers, so his working life is running just about as smoothly as his home life. Everything feels like it is in a sweet balance with each other. It’s all working and it’s all right.

“Daddy, look at this house,” Henry holds up his paper and Killian smiles at the scribbles.

“Very good work, lad. Mummy will love that. Can you draw a picture of the three of us, do you think?”

Henry nods. “Can you write my name please?” 

Killian closes his laptop and slides it off to the side, moving to help Henry get his name on his paper. When he’s finished teaching Henry for the dozenth time what his name looks like, he kisses the top of his head.

“I’ll be right back, lad. Keep drawing you, Mummy, and me, alright?”

Henry nods once again. 

Killian takes a breath as he goes back into the bedroom, going for his sock drawer. It’s cliché, but he’s had a ring tucked away in the back of it for several weeks now.

Now that he knows Emma wants as he does; that she wants to be a family with Henry his in every aspect with the exception of the ways he can’t be, it’s never felt more right to him that he do this.

Killian wriggles the velvet box free from the crazy spotted sock and opens it, staring down at the delicate band with a steady beating heart. 

He takes a breath and nods to himself before sliding it into his pocket. 

“Do you want to go see Mummy, Henry?” Killian asks, walking into the living area while he slips his wallet into his jeans. Henry cheers excitedly, nodding.

“Yes! Yes! I want to see Mama in the police!” He then holds up his piece of paper, waving it at him. “I finish this, too, Daddy.” 

Killian grins, moving over to the table to take it. “This is outstanding, Henry. Mummy will love it.” Henry is pleased with his comments, his tiny smile putting forward his dimpled cheeks. “I’ll put it on the fridge, is that okay?” 

“Yes, Daddy, you put it on the fridge so Mommy can see.” 

Killian chuckles. “Okay, let’s get your shoes on, then, so we can go visit her now.”

Henry gets out of his chair and goes to sit on the floor in the living room by his shoes. Killian sticks the new picture on the fridge that’s covered in Henry’s artwork and pictures of the three of them taken in various locations. A quick once over of the fridge makes him smile a little more, finding himself just that much more certain of what he wants in this relationship.

Killian goes to his boy and kneels down, meeting the little boy’s excited eyes. Gods, but if he doesn’t love this boy just as much as he loves his mother. He helps him with the velcro straps of his light up shoes and Henry just barely manages to get his feet into the proper shoes, all thanks to him and his excellent teaching, no doubt.

Henry likes to walk himself, even if he’s a little slower than he’d like, so Killian allows him to. He has a hard time keeping his eyes off of him. The boy likes to play games when he gets to walk on his own, much like today, as he keeps glancing back at him as if he’s testing the waters for when it might be alright to break away.

“Come here, lad,” Killian chuckles when Henry tries to play with him, running forward a little. He leans down and scoops him into his arms, receiving giggles in his ear as he kisses his cheek.

“Daddy funny,” Henry grins. 

Killian laughs as he turns into Granny’s Diner. “Do you want grilled cheese?” 

Of course he does, cheering and babbling about grilled cheese until they get the styrofoam boxes in a to-go bag. 

When they get to the sheriff’s station, Emma is sitting at her desk, reading a folder file. She’s beautiful, sitting in her own little world without much knowledge of what’s going on around her.

“Mama!” Henry shouts, drawing her immediate attention. She smiles at them as he shushes the boy a little.

“You came,” Emma says as he sets the food down on her desk.

“Aye,” he nods. “Course we did, love.” 

Killian sets Henry down on the floor and he goes straight up into Emma’s lap, giggling as she kisses his head. Killian unloads the boxes and settles into a chair beside her desk. 

“Are you sure it’s alright for us to be here?” Killian asks, glancing over at the closed sheriff’s door.

“Yes,” Emma insists. “Graham doesn’t care. And anyway, this is Storybrooke, babe. Nothing’s going on. We’re good.” 

She helps Henry eat his grilled cheese and he starts in on his, staring at her because he can’t look anywhere else.

She flushes a little when she catches his eye. “What?” she asks through a mouthful of sandwich.

He shakes his head, pulling on a smile. “You’re just so beautiful is all.” 

Emma tilts her head at him. “Shut up.” 

“I’m nothing short of a gentleman, my heart. I won’t shut up about how beautiful you are when it’s all I can think about when I look at you.” 

She seems to catch onto something, smiling coyly with bright eyes. “Okay, weirdo.” She turns her attention to Henry. “What did you do today, Little Duck?” 

“I colored pictures,” Henry tells her slowly. Emma hums with interest.

“I can’t wait to see them when I come home later. Did Daddy help you with them?” 

“No,” Henry giggles, scrunching up his nose. Killian laughs.

“What do you mean I didn’t help you color? I was the one who did all of the hard work! I helped you write your name!” 

Henry giggles at the inflection in his tone and Emma just shakes her head with a smile on her lips. 

“Daddy’s silly, isn’t he?” Emma asks.

Henry nods. “Daddy’s silly.” 

Killian glances over at the sheriff’s office when the door opens. Her boss, Graham, smiles at him.

“Hello, I don’t believe we’ve met.” The man has an accent, Irish, if he knows better. A tinge of jealousy surges through him at the way he catches the man looking down at Emma for a moment. “Graham Humbert. Sheriff.” 

Killian pulls on a smile, standing to meet the man for a handshake. “Pleasure to meet you, Sheriff. Killian Jones. I thought I’d surprise Emma with lunch.” 

Graham smiles over at Emma, then gestures down at Henry. “I don’t believe I’ve had the chance to meet this little guy, either. I’ve heard all about him.” 

Emma looks down at Henry, “Oh, well, Graham, this is our son Henry. Henry, can you say hi to my friend Graham?” 

Henry smiles through his bite of sandwich and waves. “Hi!“

Graham chuckles. “Hello, then, Henry.” The man squats down to look Henry in the eyes. “How are you?”

Henry babbles on with the man for a minute, and Emma watches with bemused eyes and laughter on her lips. The whole thing is unsettling to Killian, who feels like he’s looking in on someone else’s family somehow. Graham is a natural with Henry, who treats him with the same attentiveness Killian receives.

Killian looks at the sheriff when he rises. Graham smiles and nods at them each. “Well, I’ll leave you to your break, then. It’s nice getting to meet you, Killian. Maybe we should get a pint sometime.” 

“Aye,” Killian agrees. “That might be fun.” 

There’s an awkward moment before Graham goes back into his office. Killian looks down at Emma and Henry and takes a breath. He sits again.

“Do you think we have time to go for a walk after we eat?” Killian wonders aloud.

“Maybe,” Emma shrugs. She takes a bite of an onion ring and smiles. “I’d like to.” 

He nods. “Wonderful.” 

— — 

He takes her hand as they walk the main street of Storybrooke, heading for the water. Henry is walking in front of them and he keeps looking back with a little mischievous glint in his eyes that has her worried. He’s definitely picking things up from Killian.

Emma smiles over at Killian. “Thank you for coming to visit. It’s been a long day so far.” 

His expression is a little stony, but it’s replaced with a warm smile. “It’s my pleasure, love.” 

She presses her head to his shoulder as they continue walking, keeping her gaze intent on Henry as he giggles and charges on ahead. Eventually, when they get a few blocks down the road, Emma picks up Henry to keep him from going places he shouldn’t and they wander toward a bench to sit at when they finally reach the docks. 

The breeze is gentle and Henry is tired out from all of the walking and chattering, so he’s curled up on the bench between them, his head leaning against her while his legs stick out in front of him, not quite long enough to bend over the side.

Killian always seems so at home by the water, as if it’s always called to him, and it makes her happy to watch him study the boats that bob in the bay.

He seems a little uneasy, and he glances over at her a few times before he stops jittering his leg around. He clasps his hands together between his slightly spread legs and looks down at Henry.

“He’s asleep.” 

Emma smiles. “I’m glad we found something that can do that. It feels like sometimes he never wants to sleep.” 

He groans in agreement and nods. “You don’t know the half of it.”

She laughs. “I’m sure.” 

Emma looks down at Henry and feels her heart swell at the idea that this right here is a family. It’s the family she’s always wanted and had always imagined being able to give to her son: a man who loves them and cares for them, and a quiet, safe place to live.

He goes back to being quiet and Emma nibbles at her lip. “You okay?”

Killian looks at her with a creased brow. “Erm… yeah, I’m fine.” He forces a smile and she knows he’s not. She sighs.

“You can’t fool me, Killian, there’s something wrong. What’s going on?”

She waits for his response, but he just looks at her with a tight jaw. It starts to weigh heavy on her chest and shoulders, the way he’s staring at her. It’s unlike anything she’s seen in him before.

“Nothing.” Killian finally tells her. “Nothing’s wrong.”

She doesn’t get her answer and it bothers her. It bothers her when he leans in and kisses her temple; it bothers her when they start back for town. It bothers her when he says he’ll see her at home, the kiss he gives her is practically poison on her lips.

When she goes home later that night, she finds Killian sitting with Henry on the couch reading a book.

“Mama!” Henry all but screams. It makes her laugh as he wriggles down from the couch and goes running to her. He wraps his arms around her legs and she giggles as she squats down to be at eye level with him.

“Hi, Baby, I missed you.” He steps into her open arms and she kisses his temple before standing with him in her hold. Killian stands up, shutting the book. When she reaches him, she meets his eyes. “Hey.” 

“Hey.” 

Emma puts her hand on his chest and kisses him out of habit, immediately regretting it. Something’s changed. Something’s different. Something’s _off_.

“Mama, look at my pictures.” Henry says. She looks at her son after parting from Killian and smiles.

“Oh, right! Where did Daddy put them?” 

Killian tilts his head back. “On the fridge.” 

She nods and goes to the kitchen, standing in front of the refrigerator. Henry puts his hand out, pointing at a new drawing. It’s sweet. He’s still not really good at shapes, but he definitely tried to. 

“What is it a picture of, Little Duck?” 

Henry throws his hands up. “Mommy and Daddy and Henry.” 

She nods, smiling wide. “It’s very good, Henry. I’m proud of you.” Henry giggles and buries his face in her neck. She chuckles and looks over at Killian. “How was your day?“

“It was alright, I suppose,” he tells her.

She kisses Henry’s cheek. “Hey, do you want to have some spaghetti tonight?” 

He bobs his head excitedly. “Sketti!”

Emma laughs. “Okay. Spaghetti it is.” 

Henry cheers as she sets him down on the floor. He goes running away from the kitchen and toward his bedroom.

She pivots on her heel and bites at the inside of her lip as she stares at Killian.

“Hi.” 

“Hey.” Killian comes into the kitchen to stand with her. He looks hurt, almost, staring at her with a dark look in his gaze.

“Killian, talk to me. What is it?”

He shakes his head. “It’s nothing, Emma, I’ve told you.”

Her stomach twists at the harsh way his tongue spits out her name and she sighs, pulling her hair free from the ponytail she’d twisted it into while she heads for their bedroom to change.

She is unnecessarily loud when she slams the dresser drawers and then the bathroom door. Then, as she starts preparing dinner, she doesn’t keep her touch gentle at all.

It makes her mad that he won’t talk to her. Mad because they’re supposed to be… _it_. He’s supposed to be the guy she’s with forever and now he won’t talk to her about what’s bugging him. This is just like everyone else she’s gotten close to in her life. They’re supposed to be _it_ and then she does something that makes them stop wanting her.

She doesn’t know what it is she could have done.  

He releases a deep sigh from the living room as she starts the meat sauce. She doesn’t look up.

“Swan,” he groans. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” she bites out. She meets his eyes then and he shuts them, throwing his head back. He stands and drops his book down on the couch before coming to stand by her.

She avoids him, trying to move around him so she can get rid of the jar in her hand, but he catches her wrist. She’s forced to face him.

“What?” she asks harshly.

“Why are you doing this? Why are you-“

“Because you won’t talk to me!” Emma’s eyes widen. “How are we supposed to work together if you won’t tell me what’s going on?”

He looks like a nervous child, shame in his eyes as he inhales deeply. “Swan, it’s nothing.”

“Nothing doesn’t make you look like this,” Emma tells him. “Nothing doesn’t make me feel like you’re lying to me about something. _Nothing_ doesn’t make me feel like I’ve done something wrong.”

He looks hurt by her words, but releases her wrist. She stays put for a few seconds before going to the trash. When she turns back to him, she folds her arms to her chest.

“Maybe you should… go stay at Granny’s or something tonight.”

He pushes his brows together. “What for?”

“What for?” She bites her tongue to keep from screaming at him for sake of Henry. “You’re acting like a child, Killian. Just… maybe for tonight, it would be for the best if we had some time apart.”

He clenches his jaw and squeezes his hand into a fist. “As you wish.”

So he storms out, not taking anything but his keys and his wallet, and he slams the front door.

She releases a sigh, her stomach twisting. Henry starts crying at that moment and the pot of sauce starts suddenly bubbling over for no discernible reason.

“ _Great_.”

— — 

After a restless night of tossing and turning, Emma’s alarm goes off at six. She turns it off and stares over at Killian’s spot in bed, her heart squeezing tight. He hadn’t come back like she thought he might.

She’d thought he might come back in spite of her request, thought he’d just take a walk or something, but apparently he’s as loyal to his word as she is stubborn.

Henry had been confused, asking where his Daddy was again and again until he finally hit his pillow and she kissed his forehead goodnight.

And she’s not even sure why they’re fighting to begin with.

Emma has her shower and dresses for the day before going to make her coffee and Henry’s breakfast. She isn’t sure what she’ll do with him. She has work today and Killian is the one that stays with him.  

She decides she’ll ask Granny or Ruby at the diner to watch him for a few hours while she’s at work and _somehow_ she’ll figure out a way to talk to Killian and make this right again.

Henry doesn’t like her plan. He keeps whining and he refuses to get dressed or _do anything_. Her stress levels have never been higher as she tries to explain that they’re going to see Killian later, they just need to be patient.

Emma is running half an hour late by the time she gets out of the loft. Henry doesn’t let her hold him, so she has to keep yanking him back from the road when he starts straying. And on top of it all, she’s exhausted as hell from not getting any sleep.

When she finally gets to Granny’s, Henry already starts rushing up to the front door as if he _knows_ what he’s doing today. She sighs when she gets inside, meeting Ruby’s eyes immediately.

She smiles at her. “Hi Emma! A table?”

Emma winces as Ruby comes closer, forcing Henry to stay by her side by tugging on his hand. “Actually, I was hoping-“

“Daddy!” Henry shouts. Emma is forced to release Henry’s hand when he breaks off in a sprint and she looks up to see Killian shuffling into the diner from the back, looking like a complete mess.

His eyes are red and his hair is incredibly mussed. He’s wearing day-old clothes and if she isn’t mistaken, the way he only half-smiles at Henry when he crashes into his legs means he’s hungover.

Ruby looks between them, the expanse of the diner a good, meaty divisor. “He drank quite a bit last night. A whole bottle of rum. Granny wouldn’t let him have any more, though.”

Emma takes a deep breath and considers what she should do. Calling into work might be the best option, but Graham has been pretty graceful so far, letting her have several days already.

“Ruby, could you, maybe, watch Henry for the day? I have a feeling Killian won’t be up for it.”

Ruby smiles gently. “Sure thing. I’d love to.”

“Thanks.”

Emma reluctantly crosses the diner after Ruby nods. Killian has Henry in his arms and Henry is babbling a mile a minute.

“Hey, Henry?” Emma asks, cutting him off. He looks at her with big brown eyes. “Ruby wants to play with you today, is that okay with you?”

Henry gives her an angry look and burrows his head into Killian’s shoulder.

“It’s fine, Emma,” Killian insists on a sigh. “I’ve got him.”

She gives him a look. “You’re hungover.”

“I’ve done it before.”

It’s all he says before he determinedly walks away from her and for the front door. She sighs. This is going to be so _fun_.

— — 

When Emma goes home, she’s later than she ever is, and she honestly wishes she could be later. She’s dreading having to face Killian and she’s dreading having to deal with a hyperactive toddler. She just wants to lie down and sleep.

As soon as she steps into the loft, she’s met with silence. It’s unusual, but as she enters, she finds Killian lying on the couch with Henry curled up facing him. Both of them are asleep.

It’s so sweet of an image that all of the tension in her body just evaporates from her. She quietly toes off her shoes and decides to go have a nap herself, but is stopped mid-step when Killian’s eyes open.

He breathes in deep. “Swan,” he groggily stretches his arm up in a half attempt to stop her. “Hold on, love-“

Killian works his way off of the couch and tucks Henry in under a blanket before going to her. He rams a hand through his hair and tilts his head toward their bedroom door. “He’s asleep, could we-?“

Emma bobs her head in understanding and leads the way. When they reach their bedroom, he closes the door and turns to her with apology in his eyes.

“You were right. It wasn’t nothing and I’m sorry for what happened.”

She nods. “I’m sorry too. I should have given you time to tell me.”

Killian gives a sudden shake of his head. “No, no, what you did was right. I was being a bloody arse and I deserved it.” He takes a few steps in close to her so she can smell him.

Oh, how she missed him.

“I was upset yesterday because I…” He pauses. “Because I saw you with Graham and I wondered if somehow, what we have is just you settling, because I was the first one to care. Because there are other men that do care for you and for Henry, like Graham, and-“

She gives him a look, offense nearly making her blood boil. “Killian, what are you saying? Of _course_ I want to be with you. I love you. I have loved you since we were neighbors back in the city.” Emma takes a breath and searches his eyes. “We’re a family, Killian. You and Henry and I are a family. Graham is my boss. He’s a nice guy, but he’s not _you_.”

He nods as if he’s a child having just been disciplined. “I love you too, Swan.”

Emma smiles softly, to match the tiny grin he wears and wraps her arms around his middle, pressing her cheek to his chest so she hears his heartbeat under her ear. He holds her tight, pressing light kisses to the top of her head.

“Can we not fight ever again? I don’t think I can handle it.”

He chuckles and it’s deep and rumbles straight through her bones. “I dunno if that’s possible. Perhaps we’ll just need to resolve to keep our heads next time.”

Emma peels back just a little so she can look up at his face. “Deal.”

She kisses the underside of his jaw and then meets his lips chastely. “I could use a nap. I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

He raises his eyebrow. “Miss me, did you?”

Emma rolls her eyes and shoves him playfully in the chest. “Nap with me?”

“Absolutely.”

They curl up together over the covers of their bed and she breathes him in deep as her eyes shut. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

— — 

Emma wakes from her nap because he moves away from her. She winces and groans, making him laugh a little. She closes her eyes briefly as she rolls onto her side, facing away from him. When she opens them again, just barely, he kneels down in front of her.

Her eyes open up when he holds out his hand to quiet her when she opens her mouth to ask what he’s doing.

“Emma, I love you,” he says, all desperation and honesty in his gaze.

“I love you too,” she says slowly, not understanding.

He smiles a little in that boyish way, reaching up to grab her hand. She searches his eyes as the fog starts to lift from her sleepy brain. “Ever since you moved in across the hall from me, I’ve had a premonition that this, what we have together, would never be a one time thing, or mere friendship. It would be forever.” 

Emma’s heart stutters in her chest and she feels tears springing to her eyes as she begins to understand. She sits up, swinging her legs around the side of the bed. He doesn’t make a move to stop her, just adjusts himself a little on the floor of their bedroom. “Babe-”

“I’m not finished,” he admonishes her with a smile on his lips. He takes a little box from his pocket and holds it in front of him. “I spent a good part of my life living alone, wallowing in my own grief, secluded from the rest of reality, until you came to my door and showed me that I had the ability to grow from it.

“I have always believed that I would know when the timing was right, and with you, both of you, every day feels like my happily ever after. I just want to be with you, Swan. Forever and always.” 

Emma smiles weakly, nodding in agreement. It encourages him as he pops the lid of the box, revealing a ring. “So, Emma, I was wondering if you might like to spend the rest of your life with me too? Will you do me the absolute highest honor of becoming my wife?” 

She’s crying now, and there’s a knot in her throat where her answer tries to come from. She nods viciously when the word gets caught. 

“Yes,” she whispers, “yes.” 

He smiles out of relief and Emma allows him to slip the ring over her finger before he pops up and leans down to kiss her. She presses her hands to his face as they pour their love out into one another.

“I love you,” she murmurs when they part. “I love you.” 

Killian chases her lips for another kiss, laughter slipping from her lips and his as realization of the future comes. They’re going to get married and it will all be official and legal. There isn’t any lingering doubt anymore that this isn’t a forever sort of deal with him. There isn’t a little nagging at the back of her mind, reminding her that people always leave, that Killian could do the same.

She knows he won’t. 

— — 

Emma laughs as Killian carries her into their apartment. She’s wearing a white dress and he’s wearing his nicest suit, and they’re _married_  now. 

He swings her a little in the living room, craning his neck to get a look at her face. He’s smiling and her heart feels so impossibly light.

When he settles her down on their bed, she pulls him in by his tie for a kiss. “I love you, Mrs. Jones,” he murmurs. “So, so much.” 

She grins, looking him in the eyes. “And I love you, Mr. Jones.” 

They stare at each other for a few moments.

They decided to get married kind of informally, opting for a quick ceremony at the courthouse instead of something bigger down the road. Neither of them have very much family and David and Mary Margaret were happy to come be witnesses and to take Henry for the night. Not to mention that she couldn’t wait to become his wife, to seal the deal already and wear his rings on her finger. 

She breathes in as she smiles, reaching up to stroke at his scruffy beard.

“I’m happy,” she tells him. “I’m so happy.” 

Killian smiles and brushes back her hair tenderly. “I am too.” She meets him for a sweet kiss. “And to think we almost never got together to begin with.” 

Emma rolls her eyes a little. “You could have spoken up too, you know. Don’t leave all of the saving to me.” 

“To be perfectly honest, I turned around and you weren’t home when I knocked.” 

She tilts her head to the side. “ _Seriously_? Why didn’t you tell me that before?” 

Her husband reaches up to scratch at his ear. “Erm… I didn’t find it pertinent.” 

She laughs and tugs him back to her. “We’re together now. That’s what matters.” 

“Aye,”

— — 

In the morning, after David and Mary Margaret drop Henry off, they cuddle up on the couch and watch cartoons with Henry in between them. They’re going to figure out getting Henry adopted soon, and he couldn’t be happier with where his life is now. 

At some point, Henry decides to go play on the floor, and Emma slides over to sit by him. She smiles at him. “This is our life now, can you believe that?” 

He shakes his head. “I’m still trying to wrap my head around it, to be honest.” 

Emma laughs and kisses him. Her hand goes to his chest and she bites her lip a little in thought and then she looks down at Henry. “Do you think we should have some more of those?” 

He glances down at Henry and shrugs. “I dunno, love, I’m quite happy with the way things are now.” 

Emma hums. She bites at her lip and gently takes his hand to press it over her belly. “But you wouldn’t be upset if we did, would you?” 

He furrows his brow, tilting his head slightly. “Emma, are you- are you-“ 

She nods. “I took a test this morning.” His heart stutters and his breath catches in his lungs. “We’re gonna have a baby.” 

He kisses her until he needs breath and he feels the curve of her smile before he sees it. His heart has never felt so full. Over a year ago, he’d been alone and drunk on his bathroom floor with no hope of a future.

Now he has a home and a family and _everything_.

“We’re having a child.” 

Emma nods. “Yes. We are.” He presses his forehead to hers and cups her cheek in his palm, leaving one on her midsection.

“Let’s hope it’s a little lass. As much as I love Henry, I dunno if I could handle two of them.” Emma giggles at his words, dropping her hand to cover his.

“Whatever it is, it’s ours,” she tells him. He notices tears in her eyes. “And that makes me so happy.” 

“I’m here, Emma,” he promises, “until the end of time and back again. I swear it.” 


	3. my love, i'm in love with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma, Killian, and Henry prepare for the newest, littlest addition to their family.

“Emma, we have something we want to tell you.” David says to her through the phone.

She’s feeding Henry and fighting nausea while Killian rushes through their place looking for his keys- just another morning in the Jones household.

She’s about three months pregnant now and there’s a little swelling of a belly that Killian absolutely adores. She likes it too, to be quite honest, because at least this time she’s happy to be carrying a little bean around with her.

Henry isn’t very sure what to think about it. They’ve told him she’s going to have a baby, and that’s why she’s going to be getting rounder, and sometimes he asks about it, but mostly he just keeps quiet.

“Okay, I’m listening.”

There’s a pause. “We’ve decided to move to Storybrooke.”

Emma’s eyes go wide and she stops what she’s doing to go grab the phone from the counter and shuts off the speaker before bringing the device to her ear.

“You what?”

David chuckles. “I know. It probably seems like we’re copying you, but I promise you we just love it there. We love how small it is. The people are always so nice. And you guys are there. We want to be close to family. Since you’re not in the city any more, it feels like we never see you. And we want to be there when the baby comes.”

She smiles a little as she leans her hip against the counter. Killian comes parading out of their bedroom holding up his keys and he almost immediately goes to finish the task she’d started with Henry.

“Well, I guess it’s okay,” she says teasingly. “It’ll be nice to have someone to give the kids to when we want to have the evening off.”

“Exactly! I’m glad you’re on board.”

She listens to him prattle off his ideas for when they’ll make the move and she goes to the fridge where all of the pictures Henry doodles are still pinned up.

Before tugging the door open for a bottle of water, she smiles at the sonogram picture that’s beside the shot of the group of them at the beach after their wedding. They’re going to get another one today and she’s sure it’ll be just as breathtaking of a visit as that one had been.

“So we’ll see you this weekend, then?” Emma asks.

“Yes. Definitely.”

“Okay. I need to go. We have a doctor’s appointment.” Killian already has Henry in his shoes and he’s waving his keys at her in a teasing way. “In… five minutes. Not bad for an early morning appointment.”

David chuckles as Emma slides into her shoes. She grabs her bag and follows her husband out of the loft.

“I’d say so. I’ll call later with Mary Margaret. I’m sure she’ll want to talk.”

“Okay.”

Killian holds open the front door of the apartment building and she walks toward the truck.

“We’re really excited to be closer. Mary Margaret is sure it’s a girl. She can’t wait to help get ready and all that.”

Emma buckles in as Killian settles Henry into his seat, pressing her hand to her tiny bump. “Well, that makes two of you, then, because Killian thinks so too.”

“Oh, it is a wee lass, I’m sure of it,” Killian tells her a touch louder for David, making her roll her eyes. “Ava Grace.”

“He’s named her already?” David chuckles.

Emma huffs. “Yep. And he won’t even think about boy names.”

Killian gives her a look as he gets into his seat, buckling. “That’s not true, Dave. I’ve offered names.”

“Yeah, like Bartholomew. Who names their son Bartholomew?”

“What’s wrong with that name? It’s strong! We could call him Barty for short.”

Emma narrows her eyes. “No.”

David just laughs. “You guys. Have fun at your appointment. Talk to you later.”

Emma hums. “Okay. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

She hangs up and looks at her husband. “They’re moving to Storybrooke.”

“Really?”

She hums. “In a few weeks.”

“Well that’ll be good, right?”

“Yeah,” Emma smiles. “We’ll have someone to watch the babies when we want to go out.”

Killian grins widely and reaches for her hand, lacing their fingers together.

“That will be good.”

Things are coming together and it feels like everything is _right_ , for once in her life. “Yeah. It will.”

— —

When David and Mary Margaret move in across the hall from them, Emma’s barely four and a half months gone. Henry has become a little more interested in what it means, asking questions about when the baby will come out so they can play. Killian thinks it’s adorable.

“Where do you want this box?” Killian asks, furrowing his brow at the sloppy handwriting. Dave’s, no doubt. Mary Margaret sighs as she looks at it.

“Bedroom.” She has her hands in the box of dishes and Emma’s standing by the table with Henry unloading another. Her belly is a gentle swell and a constant reminder that they’ve come quite far in these past few years.

From neighbors, to friends, and now married with children. He hates thinking about those times he’d see her with a baby Henry on her hip, carting things around by herself. She should never have had to do it alone before. But then again, maybe it’s for the best she did.

He hears Mary Margaret and Emma talking as he moves through the bedroom. “Emma, I think you should think about doing a home birth. They’re supposed to be wonderful.”

“I don’t think so,” Emma says, “I’ve been through it once already. I want the drugs.”

Killian chuckles under his breath at her words.

“Well, what about the nursery? Have you decided where that will be?”

“I’m barely in my second trimester, Mary Margaret. It’s not time for making all of these decisions.”

“I beg to differ,” Mary Margaret shrugs. “The further along you get, the less you’re going to want to make decisions like these. Better to get them all out of the way now, right? I mean, you’ve got Henry and work to worry about.”

Killian returns from the bedroom then to find his wife sitting with Henry in her lap, a scowl on her lips. Their boy cuddles against her as she unpacks a box of picture frames.

“I think that’s all of the big things, isn’t it?” David asks as he enters the room from the front door. He has a box in his arms that he sets down in the living room.

“Aye,” Killian nods. “There are a few boxes left in the truck, though.”

David glances over at his sister and then back at him with a smile. “You guys can head home if you’d like. I think Mary Margaret and I have the rest of this.”

Emma sighs. “David, are you sure?”

“Yes,” David insists. “And I know you’re exhausted, so go home, put your feet up, and have a nap.”

Killian quirks a little smile and goes to grab Henry from her lap. He easily tucks himself into Killian’s shoulder. “Let’s go, love.”

She hesitates for a moment before she does as she’s told and stands up. Emma goes to hug her brother and sister-in-law with a smile on her lips before she joins him at the front door.

“See you for dinner?” he asks.

“Ah, yeah. We’d love that.” David agrees.

“Well, you know where we live.”

David and Mary Margaret both chuckle.

When they enter their apartment, Emma goes for their bedroom and Killian puts Henry into his bed for a nap, to which he’s quite eager for. He snuggles into his bed and Killian hands him his favorite stuffed animal, leaning in to kiss his forehead.

“Love you, Henry.”

“Love you Dada.” Henry mumbles, his eyes already shut.

Killian smiles softly and takes a deep breath before leaving the bedroom in lieu of his own. Emma’s sitting in bed, her laptop on, and her lip sucked between her teeth.

“What are you up to?” he asks as he goes to grab some clothes to change into after a quick shower.

“Mary Margaret doesn’t think we’re ready enough for the baby, so I’m trying to find out where to get good stuff for the nursery around here.”

Killian tilts his head at her. “Swan, you’re four months gone, not six.”

She gives him a look, her eyes wide and her mouth open. “I know! That’s what I told her!”

He laughs, shaking his head. “Then I don’t think we don’t need to get into that quite yet.”

Emma throws her head back and puts her hands on her face. “I don’t know, Killian, do we? I mean, Henry’s going to be three in a few weeks and I’m going to keep growing and getting moody and tired and-” She stops herself, shaking her head viciously. “We _do_ need to think about it, because we’re having a baby in five months, not eight or nine, or six. _Five_.”

Killian nods. “I know.” She sighs and drops her hands to her little bump. He frowns and crosses the bedroom to sit by her feet. “Before, what was it like? How did you prepare for Henry?”

She shakes her head. “I got stuff as I could. Goodwill became my best friend.” Emma smiles a little. “I didn’t even think I wanted him until I was in the delivery room. Then I did. I had maybe a half drawer of outfits and a crib I got the week before. I didn’t have diapers or bottles or-” Tears prickle in her eyes and he reaches for her hand.

“Hey,” he shakes his head. “Our child is going to have everything they need when they arrive. A family to love them and a place to sleep. We’ll spoil them before they’re even here to be treated to any of it.”

His wife smiles a little. “Yeah. You’re right.”

Killian moves up the bed to kiss her. His hand cups her cheek, swiping at the tears sliding out from her eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She breathes.

“We can do a little shopping when I come back from my trip back to the office, if you’re really worried about it.”

Emma nods, smiling a little. “Okay.”

— —

With Henry, it had been pickles and peanut butter and spicy foods. She remembers visiting the little corner grocery shop on her street while she was pregnant with him. The woman at the register knew her by name by the end of her pregnancy and they’d bonded quite a bit during her late night snack runs.

Now, it’s very specific junk foods. She always wants tacos and meat lovers’ pizza, and sometimes, she craves the occasional chocolate brownie sundae.

Killian is amused by her cravings almost constantly, always giving her a little look before grabbing his wallet and phone and making a phone call or heading out to the store.

She comes home sometimes with bags of snacks that she stashes in their bedroom for later, but he never really questions her about it because they’ve come to a mutual understanding that this is what this pregnancy is bringing to the table. Constant cravings.

Luckily for Killian, her cravings aren’t entirely limited to food.

It’s a complete one eighty from when she’d been pregnant with Henry. With Henry there’d been no one to help hold her hair back when she had morning sickness, no one to tell her that she’s glowing, or to let her cry about nothing at all and be there to soothe her at the same time.

He’s always trying to get her to sit down or to have naps, always taking Henry outside when he’s being disruptive. Killian is everything she could’ve wished for in her partner in this and she’s glad she has him.

She’s almost six months pregnant now. Her jeans have long since quit fitting and she finds herself wanting to cuddle up most evenings and weekends, resting on their couch with a book or her laptop while Henry plays.

Things have been much different during these past few months than they have been in the entire time she’s known Killian. He’s had to go back to the city in order to meet up with his bosses and coworkers for training and for big, important meetings, and he’s gone what feels like every two weeks, for days at a time.

It’s difficult, because she’s not used to all of the one-on-one time with her son, much less being without her husband. Their preparations for Baby Jones have been put on a semi-hold while the chaos of his trips in and out have her wanting to just cuddle with him in their bed on weekends she has off.

Her brother and Mary Margaret do not approve of this. They’re always coming over asking her about the nursery and about plans. She doesn’t have plans.

She and Killian finally have the weekend, though, and they’re ready to go to Target and to all of the baby stores Storybrooke has to offer them, which isn’t much, but it’s enough for the moment.

“Swan,” Killian’s voice comes from behind the couch, from the kitchen. She glances a little over her shoulder.

“Hm?”

“I got a call today from work.” She turns more so she can see him. He has the dishrag tossed over his shoulder as he holds his hands on the countertop. She frowns, already anticipating his words. “They want me to leave here tomorrow.”

Her frown deepens. “That’s not fair. You were just out there.”

“I know,” he sighs. He takes the dishrag from his shoulder and plays with it a little before setting it down and heading toward the other end of the couch. He sits where her feet are curled up and she puts them on his lap. His hands go to kneading on their own volition. “I tried to get out of it, but it’s for some training nonsense and it’s required.”

Emma shuts her laptop and puts it on the side table. She leans her head into the side of the couch, resting a hand over her bump. “We’re gonna miss you.”

He smiles a little. “Aye. I’ll miss you three as well.”

Their baby kicks and moves within her and a smile grows on her face as she rubs her belly. “I’m starting to regret not learning the gender while we were at the doctor’s.”

Killian smiles wide. “Active, is she?”

Emma rolls her eyes. “It could be a boy, Killian. Don’t make me go find out while you’re gone.”

His thumb rubs steadily against her arch and then drops away as he narrows his eyes at her. “You’d better not!”

She laughs, throwing her head back. The baby loves the sound of Killian’s laughter, she’s learned. Their baby duckling gets excited when Killian joins her in her fit of giggles.

She moves so she’s close enough to kiss her husband, cupping his cheek and studying his sweet blue eyes. “I won’t. Promise.”

A smile rests on his lips as he puts his warm hand over her belly. They kiss and her heart feels warm, alight with the simple pleasure of getting to be his wife and to spend time with him.

She pushes her forehead to his and he nuzzles at her nose as he presses a chaste kiss to her lips. “We better start seriously considering names, then, hm?”

Emma sighs, dropping her gaze to the bulge. “Probably. We still have three months.” He hums thoughtfully. Emma slips back, tilting her head at him. “Mary Margaret and David want to do a baby shower. Soon.”

“Aye, well, it makes sense. We’ll be having our little one soon.”

She can’t help the smile. “You’re such a good daddy, Killian.”

He shrugs. “I’ve got practice.”

Emma chuckles. “Speaking of- he’s going to wake up soon.”

“Aye,” he nods. “I suppose we should get the most out of these quiet moments while we have them, shouldn’t we?”

Emma hums. She threads her fingers through his hair.

“What was Henry like when he was born?” Her husband asks suddenly. “Was he a diva then as well?”

She laughs. “A little bit. He kept me up a lot. Probably because I was a terrified single mother with no experience with kids. But with time, I figured it out.”

Killian bobs his head. “Are you nervous doing it again?”

Emma gives him a sweet smile. “No. I have you this time. And I have _some_ idea of how it works.”

“You most certainly do have me, Swan,” he promises softly.

“Are _you_ nervous?”

Killian shakes his head. “A little.”

He takes his hand and presses it over her belly, giving it a smooth stroke. “It’s not that I’m nervous about becoming a father, because I already am, to Henry, but it’s more that I’m terrified of messing it up or something.”

Emma presses her temple into the side of the couch. “You’re going to be great. The baby is going to love you so much already.”

His smile is bright and his eyes shine. “You think so?”

She hums. “Yes. It always moves whenever you so much as mumble a good morning to me.”

“Is that so?” He teases. She nods. “Well, then, in that case I’d do well to keep it up.”

Emma shrugs. “Hey, are we still going to go shopping or should we just wait this weird work thing out?”

He takes a deep breath, giving his head a sad shake. “I dunno when it’ll let up, love. They’ve got me scheduled for a few more meetings toward the end of the pregnancy and I keep telling them that I can’t be on call but they’ve apparently got it out for me after all these years of working from home.”

Emma nods. “So we’ll just… do it eventually, right?”

Her heart is in her gut when he nods. “Aye. We’ll do it eventually. Maybe we should just- you could go and pick things out and send me pictures or something.”

Emma can tell he’s not satisfied with his solution. She finds his hand and takes it.

“Killian-”

“It’s fine, love,” he promises. “I’m sure I’ll like whatever you choose.”

“But it’s- this is something we should do together. Neither of us have really planned to have a baby before.”

Her husband seems to be weighing the situation in his mind as he stares down at the bump. “Okay. Then we’ll just do it when I come home. The day after. No excuses. I don’t even care if the world is caving in on us. We need to get ready.”

Emma smiles. “I like the way you think.”

— —

He goes back to the city and Emma drops Henry off with Mary Margaret every morning before work.

Henry hates not having Killian around, always asking questions and fussing about little things, like bath time or putting on his shoes.

They Skype with Killian before bedtime every night, though, and it helps, because Henry goes down easily and she can have something to tease him with all day when he’s being bratty.

They’re sitting on his bed together, squeezed close together, but only because Henry requested it.

“Night night Daddy,” Henry smiles, holding onto the tablet with his baby hands.

Killian grins. “Good night, Henry. Give me a kiss?”

Henry pulls the tablet to his lips and makes an elaborate noise, then pulls it back to see his father’s reaction, a smile.

Henry giggles when Killian asks, “Give Mummy a kiss for me?”

Emma looks down at her boy and he giggles up at her as she leans in so he can peck her cheek.

Killian winks at her when she looks at the tablet and Henry leans his head into his pillows, becoming squirmy.

“Okay Daddy, I think Henry’s ready to sleep.”

Henry hums in agreement and Emma gets off of his bed, leaning over to adjust his blankets. She hands him his favorite stuffed animal as Killian tells Henry how many days are left before he’s home.

“Just two more. Can you show me two on your hand?”

Henry puts up two fingers and Emma laughs in encouragement. “Yeah, good job, Little Duck!”

Henry smiles as she leans in to kiss his forehead. “Okay, can I have Daddy now?”

He hands her the tablet and she bushes back her son’s hair. “Love you, Buddy.”

“Love you, Momma.” He yawns.

She turns out his light and watches him carefully as she leaves his bedroom, cautious with his door. The night light Killian chose with the night sky is soothing him to sleep already.

Emma sighs as she pulls the tablet up to her face. “He’s well on his way. Thanks babe.”

How she ever did it without him is a mystery to her now.

Her husband smiles softly. “How are you feeling?”

Emma slumps down on the couch. “So tired. And my back hurts. Your kid is killing me slowly.”

Killian laughs. “I doubt that.”

The baby starts to kick and she settles her hand on her bump. Killian shifts in his bed and goes to get something before returning to her with a dorky smile.

“Look what I got.” He holds up a tiny pair of Converse and she can’t help but laugh. “They’re so small, Swan. I didn’t think they’d be this small.”

Emma shrugs. “Well, babies don’t come out looking like Henry did when you met him. And those are probably for a little bigger than what our kid will be when it’s born.”

He shrugs and pulls out a shirt with the words ‘Big Brother’. “For Henry,” he adds.

Emma’s heart swells. “He’s gonna love that.”

“I would’ve got the wee lass something as well, but since we’ve decided to wait to know if it’s a lass or laddie-”

Emma gives him a look. She knows he’s lying. “What did you get?”

Killian pauses for a moment and then grabs something else. It’s a little knitted pink hat with ears. “I wasn’t too keen on the onesies they had. Figured we’d just shop for those when I come home.”

Tears fill her eyes and she chokes on her words before speaking. “It’s sweet. I’m sure she’ll love it.”

He frowns. “Love-”

“I’m fine. It’s just- I never had this with Henry. I never had someone to get excited about him over, never had anyone buying things and planning for a future with.” She closes her eyes and drops her head. “Our baby is going to have so much that I couldn’t give Henry and I’m so happy.”

Killian smiles softly. Emma gets up from the couch in order to go to their bedroom and cuddle with his pillow. She buries her nose into it, breathing in what lingers of his smell. It helps her feel better, somehow.

“I’ll be home in two days and I promise I’ll give you the biggest, warmest hug I can then.”

“You better,” Emma teases.

“I’m a man of my word, love. You know that.”

She does. She absolutely does.

— —

Killian is warm and she doesn’t want to leave their bed, but there’s an insistent knocking on their front door and she knows it won’t just go away. He sighs into her ear and squeezes her hand, dropping a kiss to her temple.

“I’ll get it, darling.”

She hums. “Mmkay.”

The second he leaves she regrets letting him go. She ends up getting up anyway, wrapping herself up in her robe and sneaking out into the living area to see who has stopped by.

It’s Mary Margaret.

“Oh! Emma!” Her sister-in-law comes over to her from the dining table. She’s set down a couple of bags and Emma knits her brow in confusion.

“Did I miss an email? Is something going on today?”

Mary Margaret smiles softly. “Well, I never sent out an email, but today,” Mary Margaret pauses for effect. “Is your baby shower.”

Emma’s mouth opens up and she shakes her head. “Mary Margaret, wha- we were going to- next month?”

Mary Margaret gives her a look. “Emma, you’re almost eight months pregnant. Just yesterday when I came over you were beyond stressed about being ready for the baby. We’re doing it today.”

Emma slumps her shoulders and tilts her head onto one as her hands press against the baby bump. “But I don’t want to. I was going to sleep and then we were going to go to the hardware store to pick a color and-”

Tears are in her eyes and Killian comes to her, standing in front of her so he can take her hands into his warm ones. He kisses her forehead and then presses his to hers.

“We’ll pick a color tomorrow,” he tells her gently but firmly, “and today, we’ll celebrate our little one. There’s still time to get the nursery together. I promise it will be done before you go into labor.”

She meets his eyes worriedly. She’s not sure why this matters so damn much to her, but it does. Making sure this baby has a room and everything is so important right now.

“Do you swear it will get done?”

“Aye,” he nods. “On my life.”

Emma takes a breath. “Okay. It just feels like we’re not ready and I don’t want to be stuck feeling like I did when I had Henry.”

“Hey,” Killian frowns. “You have me. We’re in this together. And I _promise_ ,” He pauses, searching her eyes for effect. “That we’ll be ready. Or as ready as we can be.”

She nods numbly. “Okay.”

Her husband kisses her chastely and then leans down to kiss her bump. “I’ll see you later, little love. I’ve got to take your brother on a trip to the harbor.”

Emma rolls her eyes when he hops up again, his eyebrows raised ridiculously. She loves him too much for her own good.

— —

The baby shower is a success. The nursery is now filled with boxes and piles of things and they have coupons and gift cards and it’s almost overwhelming.

Killian sits in the middle of the barren guest bedroom with Henry in his lap, reading a book the boy had brought to him while Killian was attempting to make a list of things they still need.

Emma has been napping since the baby shower ended and she’d been pleasantly content and relieved by the number of gifts they’d received from friends and neighbors. Mary Margaret and David truly outdid themselves, almost treating them too well with how much they gave them.

“Daddy,” Henry shifts in his lap to look up at him.

“Hmm?”

“When is the baby here?”

He cracks a smile. “Soon, lad. Still a few months yet.”

He glances up at the door and finds Emma standing there, looking tired, but beautiful just the same. She has a hand on her bump and a smile on her lips.

“What’s going on in here?”

“We were just reading about some barnyard animals.” Killian tells her, holding up the paperback book.

She laughs a little as she enters the room. She comes to sit beside him, sighing as she leans back on her hands. “So how much stuff do we still need?”

He lifts his laptop and raises his eyebrows. “Have a look.”

She does and Henry asks him to read the story again, which he does, and when he looks up when he’s finished, his wife smiles softly at him. Emma leans into him, her head on his shoulder, and he kisses the top of her head.

“We have a plan.”

“Aye. We have a plan.”

— —

When Emma comes home on her last day before maternity leave, almost trips on Henry’s toys that are haphazardly strewn about the living room. She can hear her son babbling with his father somewhere down the hall, her husbands voice lilting excitedly.

It’s a welcome sound to hear, seeing as these past few weeks have been laden with business for him. He’s been out of the apartment on and off and it’s been terrible for all of them, despite the progress they’ve made with plans and visits to stores and boxes that have arrived at their doorstep.

“I’m home!” She calls. The mumbles from down the hall stop and Henry comes rushing down the hall excitedly.

“Mama! Daddy made the room pretty!”

She tilts her head at the three year old and drops a hand to her enormous belly while he comes to stand at her legs.

“Buddy, can you clean up your toys for me? Remember how we have to make sure everything is clean for the baby?”

Henry looks at her with a frown. “Sorry Mama! I’m sorry!”

He starts to clean immediately and she laughs under her breath. “It’s okay, Henry. Just the next time you’re playing make sure you pick up after.”

Killian comes into the living room at that moment with an excited look on his face. “You’re home!”

She gives him a look and waddles in toward him. He meets her halfway, kissing her in greeting with a hand against the side of her belly.

“What have you and your son been up to all day?”

He takes her hand and eagerly brings her with him down the hall. They stand at the guest bedroom door and he looks excitedly at her.

“You know how we’ve been collecting things for a few months, aye?”

Emma nods, eying him warily. “Yeah.”

“Well, it being two weeks to baby Jones’ due date, and seeing as I’ve completely neglected our plans, I decided now would be a good time to get it all pulled together.”

Emma watches him as he pushes open the door, revealing to her that not only are all of the furniture they’d picked out together assembled, but he also painted in the yellow color they’d picked a few weeks ago, and hung the curtains and the pictures.

She’s unstable as it is so she starts crying, entering the nursery with her hand still in Killian’s. He seems anxious, studying her for a response, and she nods at him, smiling as much as she can.

“It’s finished.”

He nods. “I know you wanted this done weeks ago, and I’m sorry I waited so long, but you know, with work- and Henry-”

Emma bobs her head. “I know, Killian. It’s beautiful. Thank you.”

Emma goes to him and wraps her arms around him as tight as she can. His chin presses to her head.

“Mama is it pretty?” Henry asks, running into the room. “Pretty for Ava?”

Emma gives Killian a look before turning to Henry. “Little Duck, you know it might be a little brother, right?”

Henry shrugs. “Daddy says Henry has a sister.”

“Well,” Emma sighs, “it’s pretty for a sister, and it’s nice for a brother, so either way, I love it.”

That’s all her son needs to hear, apparently, grinning at her before going to find the baby’s stuffed animals to show her.

— —

She’s struggling to sleep when her water breaks. She doesn’t panic when it happens, either, just turns to Killian with a sigh and shakes his arm until he opens his eyes.

“Hmm?”

“You ready to have a baby?”

His eyes widen and he sits up in bed. “Your- you-”

“My water broke,” she informs him. “So we just need to get to the hospital now.”

He nods and slings himself out of their bed, scrambling to get dressed. He’s panicking as he goes searching for everything they need and Emma just winces as the contractions roll over her in waves.

She presses her hand over her belly and slides her feet into her shoes, grabbing the hospital bag from her dresser and finding her phone to call Mary Margaret.

Her sister-in-law answers mid ring. “Emma?”

“I’m having the baby now, so could you come over to watch Henry?”

When she walks out into the living area, her husband is turning over cushions in search of something, and she goes to grab his keys from the counter, giving them a loud shake so he stops what he’s doing.

“Oh! Yes! Of course! Give me just a few minutes.”

“Okay.”

Emma hangs up and Killian stares at her with wide eyes.

“What do we need? Do we have everything?”

Emma hands him the hospital bag and smiles a little. “Relax, Killian. We have everything. We’ve been prepared for a whole week.” She takes a deep breath and steadies herself. “We’re going to have our baby today.”

“Yeah,” he breathes. He seemingly can’t get his head around it. “We’re going to have our baby today.”

Emma nods. “Mary Margaret is coming so let’s get to the car.”

He takes her hand and helps her to the front door and as they’re about to leave, Mary Margaret knocks.

“You’re having the baby!” She gasps. “Call me when we can come see.”

“Okay,” Emma agrees. Mary Margaret gives her a little hug and smiles encouragingly.

Emma and Killian walk outside slowly, stopping a few times when a contraction is particularly bad. She can tell he’s hesitant and scared, so she’s doing her best to make him know everything is going to be okay.

They get to the hospital in the nick of time, apparently, because after Doctor Whale checks on her, his eyebrows raised.

“You’re almost there. A few minutes more and you might’ve had your baby in your car.”

Killian’s grip on her hand tightens and she looks up at him. “Hey. We’re having a baby today.”

He swallows and nods. “We’re having a baby today.”

It takes another few hours and much different than it had been with Henry. Mostly, probably, because she has someone to help coach her through it.

She squeezes his hand so tightly he cringes and she feels like she might’ve broken bones, but it’s worth it, because when a little cry breaks the air, her heart feels full and she’s so full of relief that she starts crying even before she gets to see her baby.

“Congratulations! It’s a girl!” Whale announces.

She laughs at the look on her husband’s face, feeling even lighter and happier when she watches him come back to the bedside with the little squealing bundle in his arms.

He’s _so_ in love with her already and she isn’t even five minutes old.

Killian eases their daughter into her arms and kisses her temple as she cradles the little girl to her chest.

She’s beautiful, the most beautiful baby she’s ever seen. Her little scrunched up face is red and she has a head of dark hair that is soft when Emma touches it.

“She’s perfect,” Killian whispers. “ _So_ perfect.”

Emma smiles as she looks at her husband. “Yes. She is.”


End file.
